The Messenger and the Dragon
by Lily Shouk
Summary: It's Christmas vacation, and while having a Death Eater rally, Lucius finds out about Draco and Hermione...The only person who can save them is Snape...who is being threatened too...will they survive?
1. Default Chapter

  
I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to a genius named J.K. Rowling. However, the plot is MINE!!! ~*Lily Shouk*~  
  
The Messenger and the Dragon  
  
Chapter One: Inky Encounters  
  
  
  
"Oh, no! Not SNAPE first thing in the morning!" Harry groaned as he slapped his fifth year schedule down on the Gryffindor house table. All of his fellow fifth years turned quickly and let out similar groans and shrieks.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, it won't be that bad, you guys." Hermione said this to everyone's astonishment, then hurriedly continued, "after all, it's not only Snape. McGonnagal will be there too. So, Snape can't completely favor Slytherin. Plus, it'll be really interesting, learning how to combine Potions and Transfiguration!"   
  
A few Gryffindors sighed in relief, but most of them remained looking at Hermione as if she had gone mad.   
  
"Yea, but 'Mione, McGonnagal WON'T favor us! She will be *fair*...so it's still gonna be absolute hell..." Ron was mushing his Weetabix into his breakfast bowl. Muggle breakfast cereal had been introduced that year at Hogwarts, at the urging of Professor Trelawny, who said the fates had informed her that it would be good for the students. However, everyone knew that Trelawny just missed her Weetabix.   
  
"Ron, how can you! It's going to be so *interesting*! I've already read our textbook---or pamphlet, rather, since this is just a two-day class---and you wouldn't believe what we're going to be doing! We get to combine..." Everyone tuned her out.  
  
Hermione sighed. Why did everyone always ignore her right when she got to the most interesting part? If they would have listened, they would now know that today, they would learn the most fundamental steps in becoming an animagi. They would learn the first half of the potion, and they would learn how to start transfiguring human body parts. Of course, this would not enable them to complete the process to becoming an animagi. It was no easy process. No wands would be allowed. It all had to do with the mind. And everyone would be lucky if they could so much as change an eyelash!   
  
Now Ron, Harry, Dean and Seamus were engrossed in their favorite topic - Quidditch. Hermione had nothing against Quidditch; she really did like to watch it, and Harry really was amazing---but that seemed to be all that they ever talked about. She decided that maybe she needed to go find another girl to talk to. Her first thought was Parvati and Lavender, but decided that she had heard enough gossip for one day (they were her dorm mates, after all) and headed instead to where Ginny was sitting, talking to Colin Creevey, who had, over the summer, finally gotten over photographing Harry, and was now preoccupied with photographing *everything*.   
  
"Hey Ginny! Hey Colin!"  
  
"Hi!"   
  
Hermione sat down opposite the two of them, and soon picked up what they were talking about---the unbearably hot and consistently horrible Draco Malfoy. Hermione noticed that Colin's camera was missing.   
  
"Er, Colin, where's your camera?"  
  
Ginny spoke for him. "That's why we're talking about Malfoy in the first place! Colin has been going around and documenting the school. He's been doing a wonderful job of it, not just getting Gryffindor, but *everyone*. Anyways, this morning, on his way to breakfast, he, well..."  
  
"I tried to document the Slytherins. And Malfoy...I dunno...I guess he was being his usual nasty self. He tripped me, and I fell. My camera broke, and he-he TOOK it!"  
  
"Colin, that's awful! You really should go to Professor McGonnagal about it! I'm sure she can insure that you get it back, and hopefully your film too!"  
  
With a smile Hermione noticed that Ginny was staring off into space. Not just any space...specifically, she was staring starry-eyed at Harry. Hermione wondered how long Ginny had liked him. As long as Hermione had known her. As far back as she could remember. Harry really was being an idiot. He was still hung up on Cho, and felt awfully responsible for Cedric. Malfoy, of course, didn't help matters by rubbing lies in Harry's face daily.   
  
Waving her hand in front of Ginny's face, she said, "C'mon, Gin. It's time for first hour." Ginny went crimson, and quickly gathered her stuff up.   
  
"Thanks, Hermione...um, well, I guess I'll see you at lunch. Good luck in Potions, I heard you had it first!"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks! Bye Colin!" Hermione waved goodbye and went to catch up with Harry and Ron, who were still talking about Quidditch.   
  
"-didja see how Krum did that amazing flip dive and managed to get going in the opposite direction in a matter of ten feet?"  
  
"Yeah. It was truly awesome. I've been working on it, but twenty is best I can manage. Hey, 'Mione. Where'd you go?"  
  
"Hey Harry! I just went to talk to Ginny and Colin. Colin was all upset because Malfoy tripped him and broke his camera. Then he *took* it!"  
  
"Well, can't say I mind having the camera gone, although he finally seems to have found a, um, wider range of photography interest-thank God."  
  
The trio went down the dank dungeon steps, listening to their footsteps echo off of the walls.   
  
"D'you think we're late?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
"No. The opposite, luckily!"   
  
And into the dungeon they stepped.  
  
Snape and McGonnagal were at the front of the class, discussing something quietly. Draco was sitting on the right side of the room, where the Gryffindors usually sat. He was twirling his quill lazily with one hand, his hair shoved messily off of his face. Hermione noticed that he had grown a lot taller over summer break. His shoulders were wider, too. She wasn't embarrassed at noticing. It was common knowledge that the ferret was hot. It was also common knowledge that he was a complete jerk.   
  
"Malfoy. You're in MY seat." Ron's ears were tinged pink in anger.  
  
Draco didn't even glance up. "McGonnagal's got us a seating chart." He drawled. "The chairs are labeled."  
  
Why was he being nice?  
  
Oh.   
  
Hermione was sitting in front of him. Harry and Ron were next to each other, across the room.   
  
She plopped her bag down, and sat down gingerly. She didn't like this, not one bit. Slowly, the rest of the class filed in. At first people snickered, thinking that maybe Hermione was mad at Harry and Ron. Then their snickers turned to looks of shocks and outrage. Someone mimicked Hermione, saying, "Oh, c'mon, it won't be THAT bad, you guys..." She felt her cheeks burning. How was she to know?   
  
Pansy was behind Ron. Neville was stuck in between Crabbe and Goyle. Lavender and Parvati were across the room from each other, but they were at least near one or two Gryffindors. Hermione was completely isolated. Malfoy was in the back right corner of the room. She was in the second desk, and large, sour looking Slytherins surrounded her.   
  
Professor McGonnagal stepped forward.  
  
"Welcome to your first day of classes in your fifth year. Today we are starting an intensive two-day program. This is the only class you will have for two days. We will be studying a certain, er, spell that involves the use of both Transfiguration and Potions. We will be learning the fundamentals of becoming an Animagi. As you all know, I am a registered Animagi. And, over the summer, Professor Snape joined us. So, for the first time, we decided to collaborate and teach our fifth year students about the process. Welcome."   
  
Everyone clapped. Snape stepped forward, looking as sour as ever. "This morning we will start with the fundamentals of the potion involved. You will be working in pairs. As Professor McGonnagal made the seating arrangements, I will be partnering you up." His eyes glinted evilly. He surveyed the room, and Hermione felt him sneer directly at her.   
  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
  
Fifth year sucked. He was still stuck with that simpering bitch, Pansy, following him everywhere. And the two goons. Now, he was in his first class, a combination of Potions and Transfiguration, and he had to sit next to the Mudblood. If it weren't for her, he would be top of his class. She was always in the way.   
  
The least he could do to make up for this fact was torture her for two days straight. She tended to be good at holding her temper, but maybe he could get her to give in...which would mean, of course, detention for her. She probably had never had detention before. Probably talked herself out of it. Girls were good at that. All girls seemed to be the same: stupid and boring, all like Pansy. They had looks, and liked to fool around. But they didn't grasp anything. They were, essentially, idiots. Then there was the Mudblood. But she wasn't really what one would call a girl.   
  
So. They would be learning about becoming an Animagi. Fun. His father could always teach him sometime, if he wanted to know. Obviously, he wasn't the least bit interested. However...if Granger got a B...HE would be top of the class...  
  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
  
"... Neville Longbottom will be with Pansy Parkinson. Harry Potter with Vincent Crabbe. Lavender with Goyle. Granger with Malfoy. Weasley with Bulstrode..."  
  
WHAT did he mean? Malfoy? Was the man insane? Oh, wait, of course he was. There went HER grade. Malfoy wouldn't help her if his life depended on it. Well, maybe if it was HIS life...  
  
Hermione sighed, and bent down to get a piece of parchement and a quill out of her bag. It was covered in thick, black ink. She pulled two black hands away from her bag, and turned around, to look directly into the face of a satisfied, smirking Malfoy.   
"Is this your ink, on my bag?" She asked in a deadly whisper.  
  
"My ink? Couldn't be mine. My ink bottle is full. Wouldn't want to waste perfectly good ink on a Mudblood's bag, now would I?"  
  
Hermione looked up to hear Ron screaming, "Where's my bloody ink bottle? It's new, dammit!"   
  
"You didn't!" She was shaking with rage. "Accio, Malfoy's bag."  
  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
  
"You didn't! Accio, Malfoy's bag."  
  
Draco had been perfectly calm. Now he was staring at the Mudblood, mouth hanging a little too far open. She was digging through his bag, taking out about five sheets of his good, high quality parchement, two quills, and a full ink bottle.   
  
"Accio bag!" It flew back to him. "What do you think you're doing, that's mine!"  
  
"True, but you spilt ink all over mine, and I certainly can't write down the potion ingredients without parchement. Plus, you spilt Ron's ink. So I'll just give him yours."   
She got up and started walking across the room.   
  
"Accio, Mudblood!"  
  
Nothing happened.   
  
"Accio, Granger!" She came tumbling backwards, with his ink spilt all over her face and robes. Now the whole class was watching. The Slytherins were snickering. Then he felt the rest of his ink on HIS beautiful Malfoy face. Ooh. Now she was in for it. He didn't really notice the Gryffindors laughing. Or Snape and McGonnagal storming towards them.   
  
Slowly he wiped the ink off of his face. Granger stood up. She was shaking with fury. He just had to push her...one more push...  
  
"Ooh...did the little Mudblood fall at such a power? Couldn't stand it, could you? Because, you see, I've got hundreds of generations of power behind me. And all you've got is...you and your big buck teeth!"   
  
Weasley came rushing forward, always ready to get a black eye. The guy was like a loyal puppy dog. Granger shoved him back. Then she was right up next to him, not less than a foot away. She stood there for a second, shaking, and then she said in a shaking whisper which didn't fail to give away the fact that he had gotten to her, "Ah, yes. I'm a mudblood...and it just kills you...to see, that this 'mudblood' is outwitting even you, you pureblooded, coldhearted Malfoy, in your schoolwork! You just can't catch up!" Then he felt the sting of her hand across his cheek, and watched her step back, into Snape's arms. He had made her break. His smile grew a little wider...and then he felt a tap on his left shoulder.   
  
  
  
Voila! Chapter One! Obviously, you can see where this is heading! Please review, and tell me what you think!   
  



	2. Detention (Uh-Oh)

  
As always, I do not own the rights to any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful genius J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own my own twisted and nasty plot, so HA! Umm...anyways, enjoy!!!  
  
The Messenger and the Dragon  
  
Chapter Two: Detention  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
"DETENTION!" screamed Snape and McGonnagal in perfect unison.   
  
"50 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"50 points from Slytherin!"   
  
Snape was gripping Hermione's arm quite tightly. McGonnagal had a firm grip on Malfoy's shoulder.   
  
"Severus, how about I deal with these two, since you are in the middle of explaining the potion. I may have to take them to the Headmaster. I think I can come up with an apt and *fair* punishment..."  
  
"Fuuhhrukmpph." Mumbled Snape incoherently. Hermione squirmed out of his grip. He stormed angrily back into his classroom, pounding on desks and taking as many points from Gryffindor as possible.   
  
"Hermione! You should be ashamed of yourself! Honestly! You, too, Mr. Malfoy! Both of you, head students. You two are the models by which others follow. To cause such an outburst, and act so immaturely! I'm ashamed to call you my students!" McGonnagal stormed ahead, pulling them along by their forearms. Draco was looking as stuck up as usual, holding his head high and pretending not to hear a word McGonnagal had said. Hermione felt like crawling into some hole in the floor and never coming out. What had gotten into her? It had felt good to slap the little creep, though.   
  
"Er-Professor McGonnagal, where are you taking us?" Hermione asked in a voice that came out squeaky and scared.   
  
"To the Headmaster, of course. He will help me decide your punishment. Unfortunately for you two, we have started a new program to help get rid of old rivalries and foolish stereotypes. You two will be lucky enough to test it out."   
  
"McGonnagal, if you even *dare* try to shut me up with the Mudblood for detention, I'll owl my father. You don't want me to do that, now do you?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I presume you don't mean to try and threaten me. You seem to have looked over a trivial detail. The Ministry of Magic is backing this program, 100%. Your father won't be able to change a thing. Also, I'm sorry to inform you that your punishment will be worse than just being forced to share a detention. Ah, here we are. Pepperimps."   
  
She prodded the two of them up the staircase with the tip of her wand.   
  
"Ah. Minerva. What ever happened to the two of them? They look as if they have spent the last twenty minutes swimming in an ink pool. Why the grim face?" Dumbledore greeted them, a slight smile on his face and a definite twinkle in his eyes.   
  
"Albus. I think we have our first guinea pigs. They have demonstrated all morning a desire to test out our new, er, program."  
  
Hermione gulped, and looked at the floor. What was wrong with all the teachers? First the seating arrangements, then the partnering, and now something *worse* than detention?  
  
Hermione looked incredulously at Dumbledore. He was actually laughing at them!  
  
"Congratulations, congratulations. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger...is it true that you, er, got into an ink and word fight? Is it true that you, Mr. Malfoy, called this young lady a Mudblood? Is it true, Ms. Granger, that you actually slapped him across the cheek?"  
  
Hermione and Draco both stared at the floor with intense concentration and mumbled "yes".   
  
"Hmmm...I see. Here is how we will deal with this. The amount of disruption you caused, and the damage to others' property, would, should, result in several detentions. They would usually be the nasty, Forbidden Forest type. However, Professors McGonnagal, Snape, Flitwik, and Trelawny came up with a new program this year. Basically, with the rise of Voldemort, we have decided that any disagreement between the houses must cease. In perilous times, we must know how to work together. So we have set up a little "punishment" program for students who don't get along. Also, all of your classes will have seating charts. And Gryffindor and Slytherin, as you may or may not have noticed, have all of their classes together. You two will be required to work on all projects together, sit next to each other in every class, and every time you two cause some sort of disruption to the class---you will have detention, together. Because of this incident this morning, you will have detention together tonight. You will begin to put the library books in alphabetical order, going by the authors' last names. You will have detention from 8 to 11. I will oversee. That's all."   
  
"Thank you, Albus." McGonnagal pushed them out of the room and back down the staircase.  
  
"Both of you, go clean up. I expect to see you this afternoon. Also, since you will have missed this morning, you will be required to stay after class this afternoon. Please try to stay out of trouble." She turned and headed back towards the dungeons.  
"I can't believe you got us into this mess, you filthy mudblood!"  
  
"Me? Who spilt ink all over my bag? Hmmm...it wasn't, per chance, a stupid Slytherin?"  
  
"Ooh...good one Granger...stupid...I'm just as smart as you are, and you know it. Come up with something better next time. You disappoint me." He walked in his Malfoy-esque way down the corridor, looking as if he hadn't a care in the world. Hermione stood, rooted to the spot, clenching her fists. Tonight, she would get back at him, once and for all.   
  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
  
Earlier that day, he had been thinking about how much fifth year sucked. If it had sucked then, what was it now? It was hell. He was basically gonna spend all his spare time with his least favorite person, that stupid, bloody Mudblood. He really despised Dumbledore at that moment. And McGonnagal. Snape hadn't done anything to get him out of the fix, either. He, too, was in on it.   
  
Tonight, he had to alphabetize the library. With Granger. How he hated her. Everyone supposed that it was he and Potter that were worst enemies. But Potter didn't get to him the way she did. Sure, he always managed to beat him in Quidditch, sure he was loved by everyone, sure, he had the friends that Draco Malfoy didn't, but Hermione was a Mudblood. He had been raised on the belief that Mudbloods were worthless pieces of scum. That they were all stupid idiots. Then she came along, and set about proving him wrong. At least he could make her mad. Tonight, he would infuriate her. Tonight, he would make her hate the Library. He would make her wish that she was somewhere else. He would show her that Draco Malfoy was a pureblood, and that, therefore, he was definitely better than her.   
  
  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DETENTION WITH MALFOY?!" Ron was literally spitting mashed potatoes.   
  
"Just what I said. Three hours tonight, and probably forever after that. My life is-is heck!"  
  
"Just say it, Hermione. Hell. H-E-L-L. See? It's not that hard." Fred was patting her on the shoulder and grinning.   
  
"Don't worry, Hermione. It's in the Library. You'll be fine." This was George.  
  
"Aaarggh! But it's with MALFOY!!!"  
  
"Calm down, Ron. You're making an even bigger deal out of it than I am. And I'm the one serving the detention!"  
  
"But-but 'Mione, he'll...I dunno what he'll do, but he won't have any qualms about punching you...he's not exactly a gentleman, if you know what I mean. So maybe...aha! I've got it! Since you've gotta absolutely cream him...how about my...ahem! Common room, Ron, 'Mione! C'mon!" Harry jumped up from the table, looking as if he had ants in his pants.   
  
"What'sa matter, Potter? Found out you little girlfriends' gonna be spending the night with me?" Malfoy drawled, walking by with his arm draped lazily around a snickering Pansy Parkinson's shoulder.   
  
Hermione flipped him off, which had no effect what so ever, considering that only muggles did that. Harry started snickering though.   
  
"C'mon Hermione, just wait till tonight! I've got the best idea!"  
  
"Harry, Dumbledore's watching us!"  
  
"I think you can get this one past even him..."  
  
"Harry, I wanna be Head Girl! If I bother Malfoy too much, I might lose my chances! I don't know that he's worth it!"  
  
"Well, you have to do something. You can't let him think you're all scared of him. Trust me, he'll think that you're scared 'cause he's a pureblood and you're not..." Ron cut in before Harry could say something else.   
  
"If he does anything to me, then it'll be war. But I WILL NOT start it..."  
  
"'K, 'Mione. If he does something, then you need a plan. How about you take my invisibility cloak?" They were now safely in the common room.   
  
"Are you sure, Harry? If Dumbledore catches me, he'll know it's yours. Plus, Malfoy knows it's yours, too. Remember in Hogsmeade, third year, you and Ron? He knows. Snape has his suspicions. I dunno if I want to chance it..."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Hermione! Think how much fun it would be, to drop books on Malfoy's head, and him not be able to see you! Think about the look of shock and outrage on his face! Wow!"  
  
Hermione sniggered. It certainly would be fun. She didn't have to use it. She would just bring it. "Oh, alright, I'll take it. Thanks, Harry. How 'bout I get it after dinner?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me!" He grinned. This was gonna be awesome...   
  
  
  
Ta Da!!! Chapter Two! Please Review (ah...I'm a poet...)  
  
Hmmm...who will conquer whom in detention???  
  
Unfortunately for you, I'm the only one who knows the answer to that! But I promise Chapter three will be out soon!   
  
  



	3. The Kiss (That Never Happened)

  
Hey! WOW! Everyone reviewed! Thanks! (I have a longer thank-you list at the bottom). So, this is chapter three, and all the characters still belong to the genius J.K. Rowling. The spells are mine, as is the plot!!! Also, they aren't in love yet, it just doesn't move that fast with Draco and Hermione...Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter Three: The Kiss (That Never Happened)  
  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
  
Damn his head hurt! It was 5:45, and he had just gotten out of Potions/Transfiguration. Normally they all got out at 3:45, but the Mudblood and him had to stay after. He was exhausted. Not really from the extra two hours, but from what had ensued before that. He had been stuck with Granger, of course, and they had had to try to change some part of the others' body with their minds. Which meant that they basically had to stare at each other for three straight hours. He now knew that she had a mole under her left eye, and that she had a few freckles, and long eyelashes. Also, her teeth weren't big. Or, at least, they hadn't been. He had concentrated for two hours on this, after she had disfigured his nose in the first hour. Thanks to Professor McGonnagal it was back to normal now, but it hurt like hell. Granger must've gone insane. She kept on muttering 'Pinnochio' at him, and then laughing. Whatever.  
  
So, anyways, after she had done that, he had figured out how to direct all his 'negative energy' towards her two front teeth, and he made them HUGE. McGonnagal fixed them, too, unfortunately.   
  
He just had time for a quick shower before dinner, then off to the Library he would go. Whoop-de-do. Grimacing as he took his long, black robes off, he gingerly rubbed his left forearm. It had been really hard not to show the fact that he was in pain when McGonnagal had pulled him down the hall by it towards Dumbledore's office. Less than two weeks ago, he had finally made his father proud. He had become a Death Eater. He wasn't really sure that he liked 'Voldie' that much after all. He was raspy and slithery and...Draco shuddered. He wasn't afraid of the guy, though. His father was. His father was such a hypocrite. Constantly preaching about the evils of weakness, yet the weakest of the lot. Draco had walked into his father's study many times to find him smoking a cigar and lifting five-pound weights. C'mon...  
  
But that wasn't the true weakness. The truth was, all Death Eaters were weak, because they gave in to Voldemort. He knew it. A small part of him hated himself. But he figured that if he decided that he didn't find it much fun to be a Death Eater, he would just murder the whole lot, and get on with life. Laughing at this idea, he threw his black boxers down the laundry shoot and hopped in the shower.   
  
"Draco? Drakie, honey? It's Pansy...Draco?" Damn that girl. She had the most annoying sing-song voice.   
  
"I'm busy. LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"Drakie...are you taking a shower? I was just wondering if I could borrow your Transfiguration book...for that essay that is due tomorrow...y'know, the one from last year? Drakie, please? Then, when you get back, I'll be done, and I can de-stress you from your awful evening with the Mudblood...Drakie???"  
  
"TAKE THE BOOK. Pansy? When I get back, I'm going to bed. By myself. I'm just not...interested, ok?"  
  
"But...don't you love me, Draco? Don't you?"  
  
"Pansy...I've been over this with you before...I just want to be friends. Friends love each other, just not THAT way. I just don't think that 'we' would work out, y'know?"  
  
"But, Draco, I love you!"  
  
"That's nice, Pansy. I think maybe Goyle loves you, though..."  
  
"Really? D'you think so? Cool! Can I borrow your book?"  
  
"Yeah. Go ahead. Then go see what he's up to..."  
  
"K! Bye, Drakie!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Thank God she was gone. He went through that conversation with her about once a week. Luckily, he thought that maybe Goyle did love her. Or at least didn't mind her. She was pretty, but in a normal, boring way. Blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect, perfect, perfect. So perfect, that he couldn't stand her. No brains. No brains whatsoever. Draco grumbled and got out of the shower, running a hand through his wet blonde hair. Finally, all the ink was off of his face. He had scrubbed, and used erasing charms, but since he had bought ink that promised it wouldn't wash away, it had taken a long, long time. Throwing on a clean pair of black boxers and a clean black robe, he shook the water out of his hair and headed down for dinner, wand tucked up his right sleeve. No doubt he would need it...  
  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
  
  
"Hey, 'Mione! I heard you turned Malfoy into Pinnochio! Was it hard? Didja get in trouble?"   
  
"Hey, Ginny. Yeah it was hard. I have a headache! And now, I can only eat applesauce and mashed potatoes and pudding...the git made my teeth grow...I'm gonna kill him!"  
  
"Oh. So he is as strong as you, then?"  
  
"I guess you could put it that way. Look, I'll try to get Colin back his camera tonight, but I probably won't succeed..."  
  
"That would be great! I feel so sorry for you! I wish there was some way I could help, but the Library is off limits to all other students...sorry..."  
  
"That's'alright...I'll manage..."  
  
"I got you this, though...it's from Hogsmeade...if you get desperate, just pour this on him...it looks like water, but really, it's a mild form of Shutupiserum. He won't be able to shout for the rest of the night. He doesn't have to drink it, it just has to spill on him...Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks, Gin! I'm sure I can use this! Cool..."  
  
"'Mione, it's time to go up to the common room...hurry, you only have ten minutes till detention!" Harry was tugging on her robe sleeve.   
  
"Bye, Ginny! I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok? Save me a seat at breakfast!"   
  
Suddenly, someone came running up flailing their arms at her. "Hermione! Wait! We need to talk!" it was Lavender.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you really get to spend three hours with Draco?! Really?"  
  
"You make it sound like a good thing..."  
  
"Oh! I'm soooo envious! Parvati and I will be up when you come back! I can't wait to hear all about it! He's sooooo hot!" She was waving her hand in front of her face and looked like she was having a hot flash.   
  
"If you could go instead of me, I would let you...however, I can't, and I've gotta go...bye!"  
  
Harry really did drag her down the corridor. "Now you only have 7 minutes...trust me, you don't want to be late for detention. Every minute you're late means another ten for both of you...hurry!" Harry was now running. He pulled her into an empty classroom, and took the cloak out of his bag. He placed it in hers, grinned, and shoved her towards the Library. "What happened to going to the common room?"  
  
Harry put on a high falsetto, "The fates informed me that we would run out of time..."  
  
Hermione skidded into the Library with one minute to spare. Draco was perched on top of a bookshelf looking very evil (and, of course, hot) indeed.   
  
"Where's Dumbledore?"  
  
  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
  
  
"Well, hello to you too. He couldn't make it. Something about urgent Ministry complications...Professor Binns was supposed to take over, but he accidentally walked through the wall and disappeared...so, Mudblood, it's just you...and me..."  
  
"You mean...no...teacher?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Then why are you still here?  
"  
"What? Me, miss a lovely detention with you, Granger? Don't you find it romantic to sort Library books? The door is locked, from the inside. You should know that after seven Madam Pince does that. She started midway through last year."  
  
"Oh. So where do we start?"  
  
"With the A's, of course."  
  
"Well, then, c'mon."  
  
"Like I'm touching those books. Their covered in dust. My hands are too beautiful."  
  
"Your hands are like ugly pieces of plaster. Now come help me!"  
  
Ugly pieces of plaster? What was plaster? Anyways, his hands didn't look like that. He loved his hands. He put on his cruelest sneer. He was sick of being all nice. She just insulted him. She, a mudblood. The Mudblood.  
  
"What happened to your teeth? They were looking normal for awhile...can't wait to immerse yourself in those books, can you? If it weren't for books, I would be top of the class. Your magic really isn't that strong. You make out like it is, but really, you're just scared that everyone will realize...that it's not! Guess why? You're no pureblood." He jumped lithely off of the book shelf, and picked up a book that started with 'A'.   
  
"Sure, I like books, Malfoy, but at least I do my own work. You wouldn't be where you are if it weren't for your father. You wouldn't play Quidditch, if your father hadn't bribed the team. And you'll never win a match against Harry, 'cause he actually CAN play."  
  
"Keep Potter out of this. At least I can get onto a broom." Stupid bitch. He shoved a bunch of books onto the shelf.   
  
"Alphiousabetium!"   
  
"What?" The books were rearranging themselves. Hermione shoved his books off, and started putting them on the shelf, in the right order.   
  
"We learned that one first year, if you had paid attention."  
  
He couldn't stand her! First year! Who remembers anything from first year? "Levitate!" He guided a book to her head, and dropped it. "We learned that one first year, too."  
  
"Aargh! You stupid..." Suddenly she was gone.   
  
"Umm...we haven't learned that yet, Mudblood...better come back here..."  
  
"I'm still here..."  
  
What? Where was she? Her voice was icy, and he could feel her breath in his ear. Then he remembered: Potter had an Invisibility Cloak! He reached out for her, but missed. She was gone.  
  
"Can't catch me!"  
  
He would let her have fun for a minute. Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Three dictionaries hit his head. Ok. Enough fun.   
  
"Accio Granger!" The cloak flew off. She landed in his lap. "Hello, there."  
  
  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
  
  
A book hit her head. The devil. She had Harry's cloak behind her, though. For a split second, he looked away. She threw it on. Ha! Now she had the upper hand. She watched confusion cross his face. Then she hit him with three dictionaries. Now, time for the little potion of Ginny's. She unscrewed the lid, and was next to him, ready to pour, when he regained control.   
  
"Accio, Granger!" His voice was cold, and heartless. She was tugged forward. The potion spilt on herself. Now she couldn't yell. Fabulous.   
  
Plop! She looked up. She was in Draco Malfoy's lap.   
  
"Hello, there." He grinned down at her. His hand closed around her wrist. He was even stronger than he looked. She sat up, and pulled away. There were a few drops left in the bottle. She splashed them onto his face. He let go.   
  
"Why do you keep splashing me with stuff. Water? Good God, you've gotta do better than that..."  
  
"But...it's not water..."  
  
"It spilt on you, too...all down your front. You aren't disfigured yet."  
  
"Try to yell..."  
  
She watched him try. Nothing happened.   
  
  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
  
  
So. Neither of them could yell. Slowly, a sly grin appeared across Draco Malfoy's face. No one would hear her yell. Hmmm...  
  
He reached out, and pulled her down towards him. He pulled her so close that he could feel her breath on his face. Then he pulled her closer. He pretended like he was going to kiss her, then at the last minute wrenched her head up by her hair. She tried to let out a painful scream, but, obviously didn't succeed. She was shaking all over. Then she kicked him. Hard. He tried not to double over with pain, but the next thing he knew, she had her wand pointed at his head, and was mumbling something.   
  
"Bojeidelprup!" She looked at him grinning, and then whispered, "finito!"  
  
"WHAT did you just do?"  
  
"Stay away from me..." He grinned. She was scared of him. But what had she done to him? He had certainly never heard that spell before. He decided that he would mess with her.   
  
"Kcawht. Finito." Her hair fell to her feet, and disappeared. She had had hair down almost to her middle back. Now it just reached her shoulders. It was very poofy.   
  
"Aaaargh! Do you know how long I have spent growing my hair out, Draco Malfoy?" Then she was punching and hitting him.   
  
"I can see why." He smiled and let her punch him. She was kind of cute when she was angry. In a bookworm-ish, Mudblood, plain, Hermione Granger way.   
  
"Aren't you going to do something? Are you just going to let me punch you?" She paused, looking confused.  
  
He grabbed her, and pulled her roughly towards him. She was in shock at first, then struggled. Then he kissed her. She froze.   
  
He pressed his mouth to hers, holding her at the nape of her neck, and also on her lower back. Slowly he tried to force his tongue into her mouth. She seemed to be having a little trouble deciding whether or not she liked what he was doing. He waited. Was she going to bite his tongue? No, I guess not. A small grin spread across his face. Then, she clamped her teeth down on his tongue, let go, shoved him backwards, and spat in his face.   
  
"How DARE you!"  
  
"You asked me if I was going to do anything. Was that a good enough answer? What's with you and putting various types of shit on my face?" He wiped his face off with the corner of Harry's Invisibility Cloak.   
  
"I am going to kill you one of these days, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Not a very good answer, Granger."  
  
She started directing books to the bookshelf.   
  
"Has it been three hours yet?"  
  
"No. We still have two to go."  
  
"WHAT?" she croaked.  
  
He stood up and walked to the other side of the library. He needed some time as far away from her as possible. Why had he kissed her? To scare her, of course. No, really, Draco. Why? Because she had looked cute. Mr. Death Eater, yourself, she is a Mudblood. And you are an idiot. Great. Now he was talking to himself.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from the room. It was coming from Hermione's direction. Er, the Mudblood's direction. It sounded like chalk on a chalkboard. He went to investigate. She looked like she was choking. Then he realized that she was crying. She hadn't seen him, since he was peering through a gap in the bookshelf. She thwacked the floor. Then she wiped her tears away, and buried her face in a book.   
  
Now he felt bad. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. Why should he care? She was a bloody Mudblood. Her feelings didn't count. Plus, feeling was a weakness. Or, at least, that's what Voldemort said. He wasn't sure this was true, since Harry's mum's love (which was a feeling) had kept him alive and destroyed Voldemort. But, hey, whatever.   
  
  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
  
  
She had just been kissed. It was electrifying. It was horrible. It was hot and cold. It sent shivers up and down her spine. It had not been Viktor. It had been Draco Malfoy. She let a hot tear roll down her cheek. She hadn't seen Viktor for almost four months now. She had really liked him. Two weeks ago, he had written to tell her that he just couldn't deal with such a long distance relationship. That he had met someone, or rather, furthered his acquaintance with someone, a someone named Fleur Delacour. So, it was over. She pounded the floor. She loved him. She hated him. Malfoy had sent shivers up her spine. She was confused. Ooh...a book on Flobberworms...she ruffled through the book.   
  
Draco came sauntering up.   
  
"We should probably put some of these books on the shelf. We actually only have an hour left. I was just messing with you. You still have ink on your arms. And your hands..."  
  
"It wouldn't come off. I scrubbed for a long, long time. Finally I gave up. Do we really only have an hour left?"  
  
"Yeah. We should at least get the 'A' section done. Someone will have to come let us out, so we might want to look like we haven't been, um, fighting the whole time..."  
  
"Why are you being so damn nice?" Oops. She had sworn! Fred, or George, or whomever, must really be getting to her...  
  
"Jesus. Do you want me to light your head on fire or something? Because I could. I know the spell..."  
  
"Go ahead. I don't care."  
  
"You sound like me. Read a book."  
  
"Books don't help everything, you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
They went back to putting books on the shelf.   
  
"By the way, what did you do to me?"  
  
"You have bright purple hair." Hermione sniffled, and tried to hide a grin. Draco's mouth was hanging wide open.   
  
Thump. Thump. Thu-thump. Thump. Thump. Thu-thump. They were shoving books onto the shelves, in complete silence. They were both still furious at one another, and at the same time saw some of the humor in their situation. They were both, of course, thinking about The Kiss.   
  
"It never happened." Hermione's jaw was set.  
  
"Oh, but it did, Granger. Can't change the past."  
  
"What I'm saying is, IT NEVER HAPPENED!"  
  
"What part of this don't you understand? It did happen!"  
  
"But-but no one is going to know about it, ok? Everything's bad enough as it is. You don't need to be massacred by angry Gryffindors, and I would feel better without having to listen to Pansy shriek. So, it never happened."  
  
"Oh. Ok. It never happened, if you can find me a good counter-spell for my hair. By tomorrow morning."  
  
"What? Look at my hair you filthy piece of scum! THERE IS NO COUNTER-SPELL! Like hell I'm going to go looking for one for YOU!"  
  
"Suit yourself..." He was paying close attention to his fingernails.   
  
"You wouldn't..."  
  
"I most certainly would, Granger. Remember, I'm big, bad Malfoy..."  
  
"The bad and Malfoy part, yes, big, no."  
  
"We only have five more minutes left, Granger..."  
  
"Shoot. Not enough time to hide a dead body..."  
  
"What are you going on about?"  
  
"Leave me alone, Pinnochio."  
  
"Who is Pinnochio?"  
  
"Aaaargh! It's a muggle thing. Just go away!"   
  
"We aren't done with the 'A' section yet..."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!"  
  
"My, my, aren't we testy..." He got up and went to sit in an armchair about ten feet away. "ONE MINUTE LEFT!"  
  
Hermione and Draco jumped up and ran to the door at the same time, both very eager to get out of the Library.  
  
"We'll probably get detention for the mess we made..."  
  
"It's a possibility..."  
  
"Has it been one minute yet?"  
  
"It's been two, actually. Someone's running late..."  
  
"What if they forgot about us?"  
  
"Horrible thought, Granger..."  
  
  
Voila! Chapter Three, and I made it longer for all of you! Aren't they just a lovely couple? You may be wondering how this will ever work out, or saying to yourself that Draco and Hermione just aren't meant to be...but the thing is, sometimes what people need is their opposite. Draco's cold and heartless, Hermione cares. She can help him see the importance of caring. Hermione spends way too much time immersed in books. Draco takes a different approach to learning. He will be able to help her with that. Anyways, I'm babbling...on to the Thank You's...  
  
Ts- haha...I am American, actually...but no offence taken. Also, I think some of the slang did creep up on me, but hopefully it's not too bad! Thanks!  
  
Just A Girl- thanks for your suggestion! As you may have noticed, I did put a part in about Draco and Voldemort. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lucy- Thanks! :)   
  
Joycie Lionheart- Thanks! What a great compliment! And, look! I got chapter three out!!!   
  
Cinderella- Thanks! I tried to get this chapter out fast, because I got fabulous reviews! Thanks again!  
  
Julia- Thanks!!!!  
  
Dark Angel- Isn't it a fun idea...aaah...the torture!!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Perfect1- Wow! I'm even pleasing a R/Hr shipper! What a compliment! Thanks!  
  
Queen Hermione- It's here!!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
AngelStar- Guess what? I made the chapter longer!!! I think it's seven pages...hope you liked it! Thanks!  
  
MuShRoOm- Merry Meet! Thanks! :) Blessed Be!  
  
M-Chan- I'm not dying yet, am I? Hehehe...Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Becka- Thanks! :) I hope the voices in your head are happy with this chapter! lol...  
  
Juliet- I'll tell you if Hermione gets sick of Draco, k? *grins* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Erica- Isn't D/Hr fun? Thanks for reviewing! :)  
  
Debra- No flames, hmmm? Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Sirius West- maybe this was close to soon enough!!! Thanks!!!!  
  
Pedagogue- sometimes opposites attract. I'm trying to make this go slowly, because it really doesn't make much sense if one minute they are killing each other and the next their full out snogging. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dara- never fear, more will be here!!! Thanks!  
  
Jessie- T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U!!!! *grins*  
  
Draco's Girl- Hang on! The romance will come, but its gonna be a little bit slow...I hope you still like it! Thanks for reviewing twice!!!!! *smiles*  
  
Rons_Mine- THANK YOU!!!! This was a serious compliment! I'm writing fast, I promise! Thanks!  
  
Lilith- Wow! What a compliment! Thanks!   
  
Silvestria- I am trying to keep him at least somewhat nasty...it's tempting, though...Thanks!!!  
  
Aslan- Thanks! :)  
  
Rei- Here is a little more!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Yeah81- Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
a.k.a.applebot- Thanks! *grins at 'juicy'* I'm writing as fast as possible! Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
  
THANKYOU!!!!!! Trust me, I'm spending all my spare time working on this...but I probably won't be able to do a chapter a day...I'll try to post as fast as possible, though, and I hope you like it!!! *grins*   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Yellow Polka-Dotted Chickens?!

Chapter Four!!! Ah, I must be on a roll. This isn't the most interesting chapter, really, but it IS important...sorry, no yummy kisses in this one. Maybe in the next chapter, though...yes, probably!   
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling, the lovely genius. The plot is MINE *bwahahaha* ENJOY!!!  
  
  
The Messenger and the Dragon  
  
  
Chapter Four: Yellow Polka-Dotted Chicken?!  
  
  
Draco was idly scribbling all over Madam Pince's book-return checklist. It was now 11:32. Hermione was slouched in a corner reading about Hippogriffs, mainly just to annoy Malfoy, because he had "something" against them.. The clock on the wall read: Time for all good students to be in bed.   
  
Lavender and Parvati crept down the hall, looking for Professor McGonnagal's bedroom.   
  
"Lavi, it's got to be somewhere around here...I wonder what Malfoy did to 'Mione...I'm really kinda worried..."  
  
"Oh, c'mon...I bet they're off snogging somewhere...you know, they would make the cutest couple..."  
  
"Lavi, this is HERMIONE we're talking about...she doesn't go around snogging boys...you know how heartbroken she was when she got that owl from Viktor..."  
  
"Which is precisely why she needs a good hot boy like Draco Malfoy...Ooh...this looks like her room..."  
  
They knocked on the door, first quietly, then with heavy, pounding fists. Finally McGonnagal opened her door a crack, wand pointed at them.   
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"It's Lavender and Parvati, Professor."  
  
McGonnagal opened the door. She was in a pink flowered night-robe, with her hair up in curlers, and her glasses askew on her face.  
  
"What is it, girls? And how ever did you find me?"  
  
"It's Hermione. She had detention with Malfoy until 11, but she hasn't come back to the dorm...we thought that maybe she was in some sort of trouble..."  
  
"Oh, good God! I plum forgot about the two of them...what time is it?"  
  
"It's 11:43, Professor."  
  
"You two just come with me, I hope they're both alright..."  
  
The three of them crept down the dark Hogwarts hallway until they got to the first lamppost. McGonnagal promptly lit it, and continued to drag Lavender and Parvati along behind her. After going through the labyrinth of hallways, they finally reached the Library, almost ten minutes later.   
  
Suddenly Hermione froze. She had heard something. Since she was now only able to use her wand for light, she stumbled over to Draco.   
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"I heard footsteps."  
  
"Maybe it's Filch."  
  
"I hope not..."  
  
"Or maybe its some big, bad monster..."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Malfoy..."  
  
Despite his joking, he was now on his feet standing almost protectively (although not quite) next to Hermione, wand steadily held, and pointed at the doorway. Somehow, this made Hermione feel better, although she reckoned she would have felt safe even if it had been Neville standing in Malfoy's place. Anyone was better than being alone. Well, almost anyone...  
  
Suddenly the door swung open, revealing a very scary in pink Professor McGonnagal, Lavender, and Parvati. Malfoy lowered his wand.   
  
"What-what *happened* to you two?!" Lavender was doubled over in laughter.  
  
Both Hermione and Draco instinctively touched their hair, glowered, and pointed an accusing finger at each other.   
  
"Well, at least they aren't dead. Although that will force me to assign the two of you another detention, tomorrow night...I'm sorry that I'm an hour late, I forgot about the two of you, and no one heard any screaming after about 8:30...so...."  
  
Draco's jaw was hanging wide open. "That's because she" he jabbed his finger onto Hermione's arm, "thought it would be wise to give me a mild form of Shutupiserum...but that backfired, and she got some too..."  
  
"I wouldn't have if you hadn't hit me with a book!"  
  
"Wouldn't have needed to if you weren't such an insufferable know-it-all!"  
  
"I was just trying to sort the library books!"  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Beast!"  
  
"SHUTUP!!!" McGonnagal was stomping her foot. Lavender and Parvati were doubled over in a fit of giggles, which quickly ceased at the glare they got from Malfoy. Even if he did have purple hair, he could still scowl.   
  
"Lavender, Parvati, do you think you can escort Hermione back to the common room? I will take care of Draco. Thank you. Good night, hope to see you two looking a bit, erm, better, tomorrow morning! Sleep well."  
  
Lavender and Parvati each grabbed one of Hermione's arms and led her towards the Gryffindor house. As soon as they were inside the portrait hole, Parvati and Lavender insisted on knowing every single detail of what had happened.  
  
"Well...first of all, Lavender, remember how you said you had taken a muggle coiffure course?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"D'you think you could, um, fix my hair?"  
  
"I would love to!"  
  
"Can I do your makeup?" This was Parvati.  
  
"I don't wear makeup!"  
  
"Exactly." The two girls were staring at her with slightly evil glints in their eyes.   
  
"Why don't we get up early to do all of this? I'll tell you everything in the morning. Right now I just want to go to sleep..."  
  
"But, Hermione..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Fine..." The two girls sighed and climbed into their beds.   
  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
  
No one was awake to greet him. He felt slightly upset at this, but why should anyone wait up for him? He climbed up to his dorm, and went to take a shower. He took a lot of showers. He liked the feeling of the hot water on his cold skin. It was quite a sensation. Sort of like kissing the Mudblood. Anyways.   
  
He glanced in the mirror, and almost got a headache just from looking at himself. His hair was...well, bright was an understatement. It looked hideous. Maybe Goyle could do something to help him. Last summer Goyle had taken a class on haircutting and styling. It was a muggle class, but the teacher was a wizard, and Goyle had stayed after and learned a couple good spells. Maybe he would just have his hair cut sort of short (it was kind of longish right now) and spiky. Then the purple might be bearable. The Mudblood would surely come up with the countercurse, though, because she didn't want the whole school to, well, know...  
  
He didn't really want to tell the whole school. But maybe if she didn't get him the countercurse, he would just go rub the fact in Potter and Weasley's faces...yeah, that sounded good...he could always try to bombard her dorm room, too, if he felt like it. He was certain that Lavender and Parvati would like to know...  
  
  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
  
  
The alarm went off way too soon. It was six A.M. Parvati and Lavender both jumped out of bed, and dragged Hermione out.   
  
Lavender turned the light on, set a chair in front of their big, round mirror, pulled out a small box full of hair colorings, scissors, razors, and hair products. "Sit."  
  
"What are you going to do to my hair?"  
  
"I was thinking I would make it into a sort of bedhead style. I don't think you want to spend a long time on your hair each morning, so..."  
  
"What is 'bedhead'?"  
  
"Basically, I'm going to cut your hair into a choppy bob, and teach you how to style your hair so that it falls in little waves and ringlets...instead of...poof!"  
  
"Ok. Sounds good to me...did we have any homework yesterday?"  
  
"No. Now, what happened?"  
  
"Well, I suppose it all started with a little name calling. Y'know, he has that nice little nickname for me, 'Mudblood'. I said his hands looked like ugly plaster when he refused to help me sort the books...he didn't want to get dust on his hands."  
  
Lavender was chopping busily, and nodding her head every once in awhile. Parvati had crept up on Hermione and was plucking her eyebrows.   
  
"Then?"  
  
"Then he dropped a book on my head. I dropped three on his, he pulled me by the back of my head and really hurt my neck, I kicked him, and turned his hair purple. Then he did some charm that chopped mine off. That's about it, I think."  
  
"No...kisses?" This was Lavender.  
  
"Lavi, c'mon, does that sound like a romantic situation to you?" This was Parvati.  
  
"Thank you, Parvati."  
  
"No problem, 'Mione."  
  
"But then, WHAT did you DO for the rest of the time?"  
  
"Lavi, it was detention. We put books on the shelves."  
  
"Oh...that must've sucked. I can't believe you turned his hair purple. It's just not his color..."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"'Mione!"  
  
"What, did you think I was giving him a makeover?"  
  
The two girls exchanged glances.  
  
"Oh! You did!" Hermione started to laugh.   
  
"You just messed up the hottest wizard in our school! Now who are we going to stare at during Potions? Snape? Or McGonnagal?"  
  
"Take your pick..."  
  
Hermione's mind had wandered off. She was wondering if Malfoy would tell the whole school about The Kiss or not...She hoped he wouldn't, but it would be too good of an opportunity for him to humiliate her. She doubted he would pass it up. Then she smiled. She could always add in that she had bit his tongue and spat in his face...No, not-so-big, bad, Draco Malfoy wouldn't miss such a perfect opportunity...  
  
"Hermiiiiioneeeee...is anybody in there???" Lavender was waving a hand in front of her face. "Something tells me that you've left something out..."  
  
"Yeah. What'd you leave out, Granger?" Malfoy was standing in her dorm room. "Or do you have a counter curse?"  
  
Hermione gulped. Somehow, the insufferable git was back to looking hot. His hair was still purple, but it was shorter, and spiky.  
  
"No countercurse. Sorry!"  
  
"Well then. Do you want to tell them, or should I?"  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BEDROOM, MALFOY!!!"  
  
"Fine. See you in Potions, Mudblood." Then, he was gone. Hermione collapsed on the chair.   
  
"Ummm...'Mione...you seem to have left something out...what's the matter?" this was Parvati, who was always a little more considerate, and really knew how to go about getting juicy gossip in a nicer fashion.   
  
"Malfoy is the matter. He is always the matter. I wish he was---d-dead!" Hermione held back any tears.   
  
"Yeah, but what happened last night?" This was Lavender, who was still chopping away at her hair.   
  
Hermione sighed. She supposed that she had better tell them...it would be better for them to hear from her, rather than him.   
  
"He...k-kissed me..." Hermione started sobbing uncontrollably.   
  
"'Mione, that's a good thing!"  
  
"No! It's not! Because I didn't WANT to be kissed! And I felt...so...violated! Then...I bit his tongue, hard! And spat in his nasty face! Aaaargh...I HATE him!" her fists were clenched, and she was shaking, but she had stopped crying.   
  
Lavender had stopped cutting. She was staring at Hermione with a look of envy on her face. Parvati decided to speak before Lavender got a chance.   
  
"'Mione, look at it this way. He has no way to humiliate you. He's gonna be going around humiliating himself. Don't worry!"  
  
"If he tells the truth, no. But when does a Malfoy tell the truth?"  
  
"Listen. He can't see you like this. Now, I've got one eyebrow tweezed, let me do the other and perk your face up. Lavi's almost done with your hair, it looks magnificent, and you're gonna go down there and no matter what anyone says, you'll at least look stunning. Mr. Malfoy himself won't be able to say otherwise. Now, cheer up. He has to at least be a GOOD kisser. You've got to admit that, 'Mione!"   
  
"Well...maybe. If I had WANTED to be kissed, I suppose it would've been good...I don't want to go downstairs!"  
  
Lavender's face had softened. She was looking at things from a more personal standpoint, and was remembering the time Dean had kissed her. She had certainly felt violated. He had told the whole Gryffindor table, too. It had been awful. "Listen, Hermione. I know *exactly* how you feel. You remember the whole Dean thing. But trust me, if you walk in there looking terrific, and like none of it really bothers you, if you act like you just think he's an insufferable git, which he obviously is, then he won't get to you much, and no one will bother you too much. Plus, you're smart, you can come up with some good things to say back to whatever it is he says. You are, after all, top of the class!"  
  
"Thanks, Lavi..."  
  
"Oooh! Your hair's done! Hermione, you look positively stunning! Oh, I'm so proud of you! Parvati, we did a marvelous job, if I do say so myself!" Lavender wheeled Hermione around to face the mirror, and was rewarded by a gasp of surprise.   
  
Hermione stared at her reflection. Her hair was now right above her shoulders. It was cut so that no two pieces were the same length, and hung in wavy, loose, almost naughty looking curls. It was definitely messy. And, best of all, as Lavender pointed out, it only took five minutes to style. All she had to do was spray a few spritzes of muggle hair spray into her hair, blow dry it for about three minutes, and rub something called pomade through her hair. Parvati had given her a mainly natural look. She had put a little concealer under Hermione's eyes---all that late studying had gotten to her---rubbed a little blush on her cheeks, covered her face in powder, and finished it off with some dark brown eye shadow and clear lip gloss. She looked great!   
  
"Parvati, Lavender, I can't thank you enough! You guys are-are geniuses! This is great!" Parvati and Lavender stood there staring at Hermione grinning and cooing. They looked like very proud mothers. Then they remembered that they, too, had to get ready, and ran for the showers. Right before she went in, Lavender asked Hermione one last question. "'Mione...I was just wondering...what did Draco smell like? Does he wear cologne???"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Ummm...I wasn't paying that much attention. Sort of like leather, lemon and mint, I guess. It didn't smell like cologne. Now, please!"  
  
Lavender cooed and ran into the shower.   
  
Hermione gulped. Now she was on her own. She changed into her black school robes, gathered up her books and book-bag, and headed down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. It was empty. Phew. She checked the clock on the wall. It was 7:56. Breakfast didn't start for another four minutes. Ron and Harry would probably be down in about five minutes. She sat down into an armchair and waited. Normally she would've sat there reading some book, but she was too nervous about what sort of lies Malfoy was telling everyone to even bother.   
  
Then she heard Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus come jogging down the stairs, talking about---surprise, surprise---Quidditch. They walked right past her. She jumped up.   
  
"Harry! Ron! Excuse me!" All four boys turned around at once.   
  
"Hermione?!" Their mouths were wide open. "Uh, how are you? How was your, er, detention?"  
  
She laughed. They all looked really funny, looking at her like that. Her. Plain, bookworm-y, top student, Hermione Granger. "My detention was unbearable. He-he chopped my hair off! I turned his purple, of course. I'm sure he will fill you in on all of the OTHER lovely details. Then I'll tell you what the truth is, of course."  
  
"He-he's rather good at cutting hair, though, Hermione." This was Neville. He had just walked up.   
  
"No. Lavender *repaired* it for me. No, he doesn't have any talent whatsoever, Neville." Except maybe kissing...but it was still really very rude of him. And she still hated him!  
  
"Well, why don't we go down to breakfast, now?" This was Harry.   
  
"Sounds superb!" Hermione was trying to be brave. At least she would be flanked with five Gryffindor boys to punch his two front teeth out. They walked down the hallway, her leading the way. She was NOT going to go in there hiding behind Harry and Ron. They got to the doors leading into the Entrance Hall. Dean held the door open for her, and said, "Ladies first!" He was grinning merrily. She tried to smile, but it came out all funny. She took a deep breath, and stepped over the threshold, into the Entrance Hall. She felt his eyes on her. She felt EVERYONE'S eyes on her. She heard a few snickers, and saw a lot of open mouths. She kept walking, her head held high. She looked straight ahead of her. Then he blocked her line of vision.   
  
"Well, well, what happened to you, Granger?" He smirked, and looked her up and down. Harry and Ron were instantly on either side of her, which made her at first feel better, but then her heart sank like lead in a fishbowl. He would tell them, of course.   
  
"Lavender and Parvati attacked me. And you?" She was stalling.  
  
"I had someone help me fix up after your little mistake."  
  
"Oh, trust me, it was no mistake."  
  
"Does that mean that you don't have the counter curse, Granger?"  
  
"I didn't have it when you came so rudely into my dorm room, did I? Of course I don't, you filthy piece of scum."  
  
"Suit yourself. You know, Potter, Weasely, you should start looking at her as more than just your friend. She makes an excellent kisser. Some sort of mudblood slut, really, I presume." He started to turn around. She blocked him. "Oh, you want more, Granger?"  
  
Fred and George, along with the rest of Gryffindor, and most of Slytherin, were now surrounding them. "Like hell I want more, Malfoy. Like you'd be able to give me any even if I wanted it. I must've bitten your tongue so hard it bled. I'm willing to spit in your face again, though, if you'd like." She smiled grimly at him. She raised her head a notch higher. Fred patted her shoulder. Ron was turning red. Malfoy was still grinning in a way that made her uneasy. Like maybe he still had something coming. "If you'll excuse me, now, I would like to go eat breakfast." She started to walk past him. He never broke her gaze. She knew that his eyes would be following her wherever she went. She knew he had something else planned. She didn't really feel very hungry.   
  
Lavender and Parvati pulled out a seat for her. Then she remembered Ginny. She apologized, and went to sit by Ginny. Ron and Harry followed.   
  
"Hermione, what he was saying-about you...kissing him...that wasn't actually *true*, now, was it?" Ron was red and shaking, and looked like maybe HE had just kissed Malfoy (which would have been an unpleasant experience, no doubt).  
  
"Which part?"  
  
"Well, the whole thing, of course!"  
  
"Ron, I didn't kiss HIM. He forced me into a kiss. Which doesn't mean that I responded in the least, except, of course, when I bit his tongue. So, really, HE kissed ME!"   
  
Harry choked on his orange juice. He looked at Hermione. She looked so completely different. She looked beautiful. He had never looked at her as beautiful before. At last years' Yule Ball, she had been very pretty. And she had always been beautiful-in her own, Hermione-ish way. Now, she was, well, something more. He knew that even Draco had noticed it. Which, of course, bothered him to no end. But the idea, that this girl-had been forced to KISS Draco Malfoy, well, if he had anything to do with it, it would never happen again. Ron, he noticed, was taking immediate action. He was already halfway across the hall, charging like a bull towards Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe. Ron had even forgotten his wand. Naturally, he jumped up with both wands, and went to join him in the fight.   
  
Hermione grimaced. The day had just gotten a hundred times worse. Malfoy had cursed Harry and Ron so bad that they would have to spend at least the morning, if not the whole day, in the hospital wing. Madame Pince had been furious at the state of her library, and so Draco and her were assigned yet another detention. At this rate, they would have detention for the rest of their lives. She stared sourly into her coffee, before downing the whole cup in one gigantic gulp. She couldn't make herself eat a thing. One bite of toast was churning in her stomach, and it was enough to make her feel sick.   
  
There was no point in staying at the Gryffindor table. She hadn't heard a word Ginny had said, and could still vividly see the gigantic purple boils all over Ron and Harry's faces. They had also suffered the jellylegs curse, and two levitation curses, which made them hit the ceiling. All for her. She loved them, but why couldn't they have just stayed where they were, and been there to protect her in Potions? At least McGonnagal would be there, for today. She got up, and headed for the Dungeons. With any luck, McGonnagal would be there already. She noticed Dumbledore's smiling gaze follow her out of the room. He really seemed to find her and Draco Malfoy amusing.   
  
The Potions room was empty. She sighed and slumped down into her seat. She buried her face in her hands, relishing the quiet darkness. She was all alone, all by herself. Right now, that was just what she needed. Later, though, she would have to face hell, and she had never done that without Harry and Ron right by her side. A little voice in the back of her head encouragingly said, "S'alright, 'Mione. You're a big, bad, brave girl. You can make that Malfoy cower any day!" The voice was a strange combination of Ron's, Viktor's, her fathers, and Mr. Malfoy himself. It was actually really funny. So, she started to laugh. Then she took her hands away from her face, and looked straight into the cool, gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.   
  
He was sitting backwards on the chair in front of her. She had no idea how long he had been there. She tried to repeat what her little voice had said, which only widened the grin on her face, making Malfoy look at her quizzically.   
  
"Why are you here? Want to spend more time with me than you already have to? What's your problem?"  
  
"I don't have a problem, Granger. You're the one with a problem. Poor, poor mudblood. Stuck all alone, all by herself. Awww..."  
  
"Don't make awwwing noises at me, Malfoy. It's rather disturbing."  
  
"Stop trying to act so brave. I see right through it, you know."  
  
"Oh, do you?" Now she was amused.   
  
Just then, Neville walked in. "Malfoy, get away from Hermione! She doesn't want you around, you know."  
  
"Want to join your friends in the infirmary? What can you do to keep me away?"  
  
Hermione grinned. "This." She pointed her wand at his head.   
  
"Oh, God. What are you going to do, make my hair even more purple than it already is, and get us yet another three hour detention? Might want to reconsider."  
  
Damn it. She had wanted to curse him from here to the other end of the rainbow. Instead, she pulled back her wand. Neville muttered something to Malfoy that sounded strangely like 'Yellow polka-dotted chicken, you filthy piece of ferret scum!'   
hmmmm....interesting vocabulary...maybe she had heard him wrong...  
  
"Did you just call me a yellow polka-dotted chicken, Longbottom?"  
  
"Damn right I did!"  
  
Hermione tried hard not to snigger. Well, it was creative...  
  
Malfoy shook his head and went to his seat, behind her. Just then, McGonnagal walked in.   
  
"Well, I'm glad to see that you two have cleaned up so nicely. And sitting there like two civilized friends..." under her breath she muttered, "I wonder how long this will last..."  
  
  
  
Yippeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Well...um, yeah. So, what's going to happen in their class during the day? And what about detention? When will they finally realize that they actually can't bear to NOT be around one another? And will I manage to make this not too overly mushy? (I hope!)  
  
Once again, thanks to all my reviewers! You are all the most awesome people on this Earth!!! I love you all!!! If you have any suggestions, please tell me! Thanks! ~Lily~  
  



	5. Maybe It Takes Something Stronger Than H...

  
Hey! Wow! Once again, thanks for reviewing! I really, really appreciate it! This chapter is really pretty dark...not a lot of light fluff...sorry! The characters are all the property of J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine. Enjoy! ~Lily~  
  
  
  
  
The Messenger and the Dragon  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Maybe it Takes Something Stronger than Hate...  
  
  
  
  
  
To the shock of Professor McGonnagal, they acted civilized all morning long. Or, as civilized as you could expect the two of them to act. She glared at him, and he sneered back. He looked like he was in constant contemplation. The air around them crackled with tension, but, somehow, nobody snapped that morning. Hermione *did* perform a little spell on Draco that made his mouth become stuck in a constant grin for half an hour before McGonnagal could undo it, but, really, that WAS what they were working on doing, so who was she to complain? She found it a little odd that Draco didn't reciprocate the favor...  
  
Finally, the morning was over. Hermione went back to her seat and gathered up her books. She was starving, but still didn't feel like eating, because she just KNEW that Malfoy was up to something. The git had been sneering contemplatively at her all morning. But he still hadn't made his move.   
  
She could feel his eyes on her back as she closed her backpack, slung it over one shoulder, and headed for the door. She felt them even after she had rounded the corner and was out of his sight. Madame Pompfrey had interrupted their class to tell them that Harry and Ron would have to spend most of the afternoon in the hospital wing, too, and not to bother and go visit them because she had given them both a sleeping concoction. She didn't feel like listening to Lavender ask her more questions about what he smelled like. She didn't feel like listening to Ginny and Colin. She didn't really want to sit with Fred and George. She just wanted to be alone. So she went to the Gryffindor table and made herself two turkey and cheese sandwiches and took them with her outside. She walked down, past Hagrid's hut, to the edge of the lake. She sat there and ate, taking slow, thoughtful bites of her sandwich, forcing each of them down. She had felt his eyes follow her out there. He was beginning to creep her out. She watched the giant squid swim and churn just below the surface, watched a few of the mer-people dive and do back-flips in the water and blow giant air bubbles. She was just drifting into a very pleasant, Draco-free daydream oblivion, when he had to come down and interrupt everything.   
  
  
*At the Teachers table*  
  
  
Dumbledore was gazing intently into what appeared to be a small mirror. Obviously, it wasn't because it certainly didn't show his reflection. All the other teachers were gathered around him. He had his little device set to show what was going on down by the lake. Not to watch the lake, but to watch two students. Namely, a Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. They interested him. He had his own little hypothesis about the two.   
  
"Do you really think he kissed her, Albus?" This was McGonnagal, reduced to a school-girlish interest in other's affairs.   
  
"I presume so. I think that we have two very confused students on our hands. Ooh! See?"   
  
Hermione had been sitting alone by the lake, but suddenly Draco came into view. She jumped up and backed away. Her sandwiches were left lying on the ground. One was half eaten, the other whole. Draco walked towards her, one hand slightly behind his back. While he distracted her by talking and sneering, he poured a little bit of liquid from a small, clear bottle onto her untouched second sandwich. She didn't notice this, however.  
  
"I wonder what that is...hmm..." This was Snape, ever interested in Potions.   
  
Then he said something that must have been quite rude, or malicious, because she got a shocked expression on her face, and made to slap him. He grabbed her arm. She whipped her right hand out from behind her back, and pointed her wand at his left forearm. She muttered something, and he appeared to look frightened and shocked. Then she began to look worried. He looked like maybe he was actually begging. She finally pointed her wand at his arm again, looking confused, and muttered something else. He smiled, and said what looked like 'Thanks' then quickly ran towards her sandwiches, grabbed the whole one, and threw it into the lake. The squid devoured it. She got a look of anger on her face and yelled something at him as he ran towards the castle.   
  
"Well, now, wasn't that interesting?" Dumbledore tucked the mirror into his robe sleeve just as Draco came running into the Entrance Hall. He slowed down and sauntered over towards the Slytherin Table.   
  
  
*Things from the perspective of those at the lake*  
  
  
  
Quickly snapping out of her reverie, Hermione dropped her sandwich and stood up to face Draco Malfoy. He was looking particularly malicious, with a big, menacing sneer spread across his face.   
  
"Why do you keep following me?"  
  
"Why do you keep trying to be alone?"  
  
"Maybe I want to get away from you?"  
  
"Why the Gryffindors, too? I think you *want* me to come bother you..."  
  
She looked flabbergasted at this idea. "I think you *want* to bother me!"  
  
"Maybe I do..." He said this so quietly he was certain she hadn't heard him.   
  
"Tonight, I'm going to kill you! Do you know what I've had to put up with? Telling the whole school a bunch of lies! Some first year Hufflepuff asked me if we had actually made out in DUMBLEDORE'S office! If that was why we had detention together! How bad is that? Oh, and, to top it off, you put my two best friends in the infirmary! Arrgh, I think I hate you!"  
  
"Ah, but you only think, because you're not sure. Because you hate to admit that you actually LIKED that kiss, and you want me to kiss you again. I felt you hesitate, not sure if you wanted to bite my tongue or not...anyways, I found it sort of erotic, so you might want to watch out in detention, Granger..."  
  
"Oooh! You insufferable git!" She tried to slap him, but he grabbed her arm. She brought forward her other arm, and pointed her wand at his left forearm. He would've grabbed this arm, too, but he was holding a little bottle in his other hand, and couldn't. So he stood there, and watched in horror as she cursed him. He felt bumps appearing on his skin, probably big purple bumps, right over his Dark Mark. Shit! What would he do?  
  
"Jesus, sorry! I meant that as a compliment, you know." He hadn't, but whatever. Now she looked scared. Woops. "Listen, you've gotta help me. I can't go to Madame Pompfrey with this. Being the top student that you are, um, do you, by any chance, know the counter-curse?"  
  
"Of course I know it! I'm a responsible witch! I know every angle of every spell I learn! Why?"  
  
"D'you think you could...maybe...clear this up? Please? I really can't go to Madame Pompfrey..."  
  
She eyed him suspiciously. "Fine. Roll up your sleeve."  
  
"No. I-I mean, I can't. Can you just, um, y'know, point your wand at my arm, and mutter the counter curse?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"None of your business, Granger."  
  
"Fine. But on one condition. Give me Colin Creevey's camera."  
  
Ok. He could do that. "Ok. Fine. I'll do that. I'll bring it with me to detention, tonight."  
  
"Ok. And if you don't have it, I am going to rip that robe sleeve off of your arm and see whatever it is you insist on hiding from me!"  
  
She repaired his boils. "There. Done. You might want to find some chocolate to eat, though, you'll be pretty weak."  
  
"Thanks." He was rubbing his arm. Then, before she knew what he was doing, he had taken her second sandwich and thrown it to the giant squid.   
  
"Hey! Malfoy! That's my lunch! You stupid--- !!!" He was already halfway up to the castle.   
  
  
*After lunch*  
  
  
Strangely enough, Draco seemed to have become subdued, and whatever it was that he had been planning to do to her obviously wasn't happening. This was, of course, fine with Hermione. She just wondered what he had been trying to hide. Maybe he just didn't want to admit that he didn't want to be stuck in the same room with Harry and Ron. That was probably it. With that resolved, Hermione grinned a small, satisfied grin, and got back to working on moving objects with her mind. She didn't quite see how this would help her become an animagi, but Professor McGonnagal insisted that having complete control of your powers-and being able to use them without a wand-was very important.   
  
Professors' Snape and McGonnagal had been in a hushed conversation for almost ten minutes, often glancing at Draco and Hermione. Finally McGonnagal stood up and walked over towards the two of them.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, a new decision has been made involving your detention. Since we have assigned a rather large assignment to be due by Friday, and no doubt you will begin to have homework in other classes tomorrow, we have come to the realization that it will not be physically possible for you to do your homework and complete your detention. On top of this, Madame Pince insists on alphabetizing her library herself, because she found your job dissatisfactory. So, we have decided that the two of you will simply be locked in this room for three hours tonight, and your only job will be to complete your homework. I hope you don't mind this change of plans." With that she went back up to the head of the class with a slight grin on her face. Hermione noticed with shock that Snape, too, had a small grin on his face.   
  
"Why are they *smiling* at us?!" This was Malfoy.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
They went back to trying to lift a quill.   
  
  
  
*Detention!*  
  
  
  
It was 7:57. Harry and Ron had only gotten out of the infirmary an hour ago, and hadn't been much help because they were both still really groggy. Hermione trudged down the dungeon steps. She was the first one there, this time. She sat down in her seat, and pulled out the piece of parchement she was using to write her Transfiguration essay on the Animagi transformation process. She had just started scratching away with her quill when Draco walked in. His face looked ashen.   
  
Hermione resisted the urge to ask if he was ok. Instead, she asked for the camera.  
  
"So, d'you have his camera for me?"  
  
Draco gulped. He had looked everywhere! When he finally did find it, it had been only a few pieces of the thing, and not enough to even prove that the pieces belonged to the camera. Pansy had smashed it, because she had decided she was going to make an artsy collage, and that a broken camera was just the thing she needed.   
  
"No. Pansy smashed it. Sorry."  
  
"She did WHAT?! Why? I bet you're sorry. C'mere. I'm gonna see your arm!"  
  
"No! Please?"  
  
"God! Why not?"  
  
"It's not that hard to figure out why not. I just can't show you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Why do you keep saying sorry? You certainly aren't acting very normal. Has someone died? Are you ill? Do you have a fever? Are you delirious?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I think maybe a teacher is coming to check on us in a minute, and to lock the door. So I'll check your arm after they've left."  
  
Sure enough, Snape came strolling in not more than thirty seconds after Hermione had finished talking.   
  
"I expect my room to be in perfect condition when I return to let you out at eleven. If *anything* is touched, or moved, or destroyed, I will personally make the two of you stay after and clean it up. Behave. No funny business, is that clear? Oh, and if I find anything missing from my storeroom, Granger, I will be overly pleased to escort you to Dumbledore." With that he gave them a small, slithery grin, slammed the door, and they listened to the unpleasant sound of a lock being turned in the door, and receding footsteps.   
  
Hermione stood up. She was going to see his arm. Why was he making such a big deal out of it? She had seen plenty of arms before...what could he be hiding???  
  
"Are you going to calm down and stop making a big deal over nothing and lift your robe sleeve up, or do I have to rip it off?"  
  
"You'll have to rip it off, Granger." She started towards him. He muttered a curse, which sent her catapulting in the opposite direction. She felt herself pressed tightly up against the wall. Then she felt ropes binding her feet, her hands, something gagging her mouth, and then DUCT tape taping her to the wall. She was about three feet off the ground.   
  
"Mnmmmph! Lemmeouph!"  
  
Draco laughed. "Sorry, Granger. I just didn't feel like dealing tonight."  
  
Hermione scowled. He was *not* going to get away with this. She *was* going to see his arm. What could she do? Then it hit her. If she could make his nose grow, why not his arm, too? She would just make it twice as long, and then she would be able to see whatever he was hiding. There was no way he could stop her, either. She set about concentrating.  
  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
  
Something had changed. He could feel it in the air. He wasn't talking about the fact that the mudblood was taped to the wall and not complaining. It had to do with him. She...had, somehow, gotten to *him*. No one got to him. She always had. Before she had just made him infuriatingly mad. Now, he just got this funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was all warm. Draco was never warm. He pounded his fist on the table in frustration. He hadn't let on, but he thought she looked *good*. Her hair looked better than it ever had. It really framed her face well. And he liked her face. It was soft. But it was intelligent. It was in her eyes. She was always on a quest for knowledge. Her mission in life was to know the Truth. She looked for it everywhere. He could even feel her looking for it in him. He knew that he puzzled her. Because, he supposed, she knew that she hadn't reached the truth. He didn't want her to reach it, either. His truth wasn't very pretty. His truth seemed to be a story of cowardice, of envy, of hate, of lies. Yeah. His Truth was made up of lies. Can the truth change? He supposed maybe it could. He supposed that she, also, was his truth. Or, at least, he wanted her to be.   
  
What about the fact that she was the Mudblood? Well, screw his father, screw Voldemort, they were just two bluthering idiots who didn't know truth when it smacked them on the jaw. They said that a mudblood was a worthless idiot. They said that they weren't powerful. That a pureblood would always conquer. Well, wasn't Harry's mum a mudblood? Wasn't it HER love that had conquered? Wasn't Hermione Granger a mudblood? Wasn't she top of their class? She certainly was no idiot. She certainly wasn't worthless.   
  
He suddenly felt a jerk on his shoulder. He rubbed it and looked down at his arm. It was way too long. She certainly was bent on conquering. Tying her up wasn't enough to keep her from the truth. He should just show her. It would scare her to death, but at least the Dark Mark wouldn't be in visible sight when Snape came back.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll show you. Just let me get you down from there, first. I promise you that you won't like what you see, though."  
  
He got up, and climbed up on a desk. He started to peel away all the tape, and undo the ropes. She just looked at him curiously. He supposed he really did look odd, with one arm half a foot longer than the other. He had her feet completely undone, and she let out a little kick.   
  
"Hey! Hey, I'm untying you, you know, don't kick me down, because if you do, then how will you get out?"  
  
She, of course, couldn't respond, because she was still gagged. He undid her mouth, and she opened and closed her mouth a couple times like a fish trying to talk before muttering 'thanks'. He had gotten all the ropes untied, and was almost done with the masking tape. Suddenly, it couldn't hold her anymore, and she started to fall forward. Draco panicked. He rooted his feet as firmly as possible onto the desk, and made to catch her. She fell, heavily, with a thud. That knocked the desk over, along with Draco. Draco just managed to throw a hand out for Hermione's head to fall onto, before his own head hit the pavement and he was out cold.   
  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
  
Hermione stood up shakily. She massaged her head, and assessed the damage. Snape's entire rack of rare herbs had fallen over, and they were scattered everywhere. Well, they would be here for awhile. Then she saw Draco. He had broken her fall. She had landed on his hand. He had hit the cement. She sat down next to him, and felt his pulse, just in case. It was fine. She started to try to drag him over to Snape's big, over-stuffed teaching chair, but he was just too heavy. So she placed his head awkwardly in her lap. She could already feel the huge bump forming on the back of his head. She muttered "Accio, ice!" she heard it coming to her from the kitchen, but only the thinnest slivers could make it under the door. She held them up to the bump on his head, but they didn't do much to help. She got up, carefully placing his head on the floor, and went to rummage through her book bag. She pulled out her Potions book. She just knew there was a potion in there somewhere to help mend head injuries. There *had* to be.   
  
Finally, she found it. It was long, and rather complex. And it involved way too many of the spilt herbs. What should she do? No one would hear her yell. They were too far down. She decided to just try to wake him up. She filled a small, light cauldron with cold water, and placed his head on her lap. She sprinkled a little water on his face. He crinkled up his nose. *Y'know, he looks kinda cute like this...* she couldn't help the thought. He did.   
  
She sprinkled more water on his nose. He shook his head, and let out a small, strangled scream. What? Was he afraid of water? She shook his shoulder. Nothing. With one hand she sprinkled water on his face, and with the other, she shook his shoulder. With this simultaneous action, he gave a little jump, and his eyes popped open.   
  
He let out a huge sigh, and muttered, "Thank God."  
  
"Thank God what? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. You didn't get hurt, did you?" Was he actually concerned?  
  
"No. You put your hand down to keep my head from hitting the cement. Thanks."  
  
  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
  
"No problem." God, she was beautiful. He just sort of lay there, his head in her lap, staring up at her. Unfortunately, good moments can't last forever.  
  
"Umm...I tried to get you into that arm chair...but I couldn't lift you. D'you think you can walk? Or do you need help?"  
  
"I can try..." He wanted help.  
  
She got up, and helped him into a sitting and then standing position. Everything was swirly. Hermione looked like she was moving back and forth. He grabbed her shoulder to keep from falling over.  
  
"Here. Just put your arm around my shoulders, and I'll help you over there..." He draped his overly-long arm around her shoulders. They took small, calculated steps. He fell into the armchair. She pulled up a chair opposite him.   
  
Oh. She still wanted to see his arm. Or had she already? He eyed her suspiciously.   
  
"What?!"  
  
"Did you lift up my robe sleeve while I was out?"  
  
"No, why? Did you think I would? Now, will you just go ahead and show me?"  
  
"Sure, but stay sitting. And promise me you won't run around screaming. And also promise me that you won't tell a soul." He stared straight into her deep, never-ending brown eyes. He was perfectly serious.  
  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
  
He was staring right into her eyes. As, she found, he often did. This time was slightly different, though. She felt herself being bathed in the soft, but piercing, coolness of his gray eyes. She felt herself being swallowed up into Draco Malfoy. She felt herself swallowing him up, too. She felt the urgency of the situation. She felt the need to know the truth. She wanted to know. She wanted to accept Draco Malfoy for who he really was. She was perfectly ready to see his arm. She knew what was on it. She knew. She wouldn't tell. Not a soul.  
  
"I promise." Her gaze never flickered.   
  
He kept looking at her. He didn't look down at his arm. He didn't flinch. He didn't smile, he didn't frown. His face remained perfectly impassive. She found it hard to tear her gaze away from his eyes to look down at his arm. But she did.   
  
And what she saw on it...was a big, black, ugly Dark Mark.  
  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
  
She knew. He knew she knew. He showed her anyways. She finally looked down. She swallowed. She nodded. Then she looked up. Her eyes asked only one question: Why? Draco was shocked. There wasn't any of the hate in her eyes that he had expected. There was only compassion. Empathy. Empathy. He swallowed, and leaned in closer.   
  
"Why, Hermione? Why do *you* have to be so understanding? Why does it have to be you? I-I'm just a coward. You...can...do......better."  
  
She just stared at him. "You...you called me Hermione!" Her voice was little more than a whisper. It held in it such a capacity of emotion, it hit him like a wave crashing into the shore. She repeated herself. "You called me Hermione!"  
  
"Yes, I did. And...I'm sorry..."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Sorry for you, for me, for the whole world. Sorry that I caused you any pain, whatsoever. Sorry that I was such a...an insufferable git. Sorry that this just...can't happen. Sorry."  
  
"What can't happen? Anything can happen, Draco."  
  
"This," he gestured to himself, to her, to their surroundings, "cannot happen. It would change everything."  
  
"But, Draco, don't you *see*? Everything needs to, is supposed to, be changed. It just can't keep going on like this forever. Anyways, it's a little late now..."  
  
"What'd'you mean?"  
  
Hermione just stared at him. When he looked into her eyes, he saw himself. He saw a happier, freer version of himself. But how?  
  
"Draco, tell me why you became a Death Eater. Tell me why water...well, disturbs you...tell me."  
  
"They are one, and the same. Water doesn't disturb me. It haunts me. Becoming a Death Eater isn't easy. It involves...certain...tasks..."  
  
"But why, in the first place?"  
  
"Why are you asking? I know you understand."  
  
"Because I have to hear you say it."  
  
"Because, Hermione, I was scared. My father...he, by himself, isn't a very intimidating man. But throw in a couple hundred men who *are*, a couple hundred wands all ready to perform the killing curse, all standing there, pointed at *you*. Have you ever met Voldemort? He's ugly as hell. Not ugly as in, oh, he has a crooked nose. Ugly as in, his soul is filthy. And I didn't want to join. But I didn't want to die, either. I thought that maybe I could get out of it, when I had a better plan. But a better plan just isn't coming. Each day, I hate myself a little more. Each day, I see something else about their whole movement that doesn't coincide with what I know to be the truth. Each day..."  
  
"What was your task?"  
  
"I was supposed to...drown a lady. They said she knew too much..."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"I-I...I told her I didn't want to. I told her I just wanted to be free. She nodded. She said that she knew. She said she just wanted to be free, too...Then she told me to go ahead...I started to...I shoved her head into the water. Then she pulled a knife on me. Said she was gonna set us BOTH free. I just let her at it. It almost felt good, the knife. Then someone stepped forward...out of the shadows...and killed her. I never completed my task. I told them I had changed my mind. They forced it on me."  
  
"They FORCED it?!"  
  
"Yeah. Said I had done good enough. Said they wanted me. Said my soul was his already. And, somehow, a part of it seems to be..."  
  
He pulled his sleeve back down.   
  
"So, Hermione, do you now understand why we just...can't be?"  
  
"No. I don't, actually."  
  
"My soul, is his. I'm not free."  
  
"Maybe it takes something more powerful than hate to break the bondage..." She looked at him with a small grin on her face.  
  
  
  
Well, there you have it! Hmmm...the only thing more powerful than hate is...love!!! *Lily cooes happily* *She's having a Lavender and Parvati moment...* Draco and Hermione!!! Teehehehe...well, I hope you enjoyed, and please review! Thanks!  
  
  



	6. The Messenger and the Dragon

  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long! I had a lot going on in my life...like getting my permit, and other lovely things like that. Also, my muse went on vacation. (i.e., I ran out of ideas) so...anyways, I think it turned out ok, and, well, enjoy! Also, all suggestions are WARMLY welcomed. ~Lily~  
  
  
The Messenger and the Dragon  
  
  
Chapter Six: The Messenger and the Dragon  
  
  
Draco lay wide-awake in his bed, tossing and turning. Last time he had checked, it had been somewhere around three in the morning. They had spent the rest of their detention talking about little irrelevant things, and every once in awhile yelling at each other, because the Shutupiserum had worn off, and they discovered that they both very much liked to yell. Also, they were very used to yelling at each other. Anything else seemed a little unnatural.  
  
They had basically avoided talking about the important stuff because things had become very awkward and neither of them really knew what they wanted to do or where they were going. He knew that any relationship he had with her would be different from his multitudes of other girls. The main difference was that he actually cared about her. He had never actually cared for someone else before. Well, his mother. He remembered what she was like before the Imperious curse. She used to be lively and free, loving almost anyone and everything. Then Voldemort had come along, and wreaked havoc on their family. His dad had bowed down to the 'Dark Lord' and had done anything he asked, without questioning. Now his mother was like a zombie, often forgetting who he even was, always sitting in the same chair staring out the same window with the same blank expression on her face. Sometimes he would have to feed her when he came home for breaks because everyone would have forgotten to. She always sat there, silent, easy to forget. She didn't complain, after two weeks of starving. She didn't know how to complain anymore. She knew nothing. Only once, in these last seven years, had Draco seen any emotion flicker across her face. That was when he had become a Death Eater. When he had been attacked by The Knife. She, of course, had been the one to kill the lady. It was the only time he had ever seen his father lose control of one of his possessions. And Draco was very glad, and very grateful that he had. He wondered how much longer his father would let his mum live. Probably not long, if she started to fight frequently. He loved his mum.   
  
He thought it was kind of funny how fast things had happened. One day, they were complete enemies. One hour, they were complete enemies. The next, they weren't only friends, they were almost lovers, too. Almost. He knew that things had to be gone about carefully. They would have to ease people into acceptance. After all, he was a bad Malfoy (he left out the big part because it wasn't really that true. He wasn't small, but he wasn't Crabbe or Goyle big, either.), and she was the perfect top student. Maybe he should go about wooing her. That was a kind of comical sight in itself. He just wasn't the type to go asking a girl to go out with him. They were always coming to him begging. Hmmm. This would present a problem.   
  
  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
  
Hermione lay, eyes wide open, legs and arms spread as if she were attempting to fly, on top of her bed covers. She had been like that for several hours now. When she had come into the dorm room, Lavender had bombarded her with all sorts of questions, wondering if they had kissed again, if he had declared his undying love, if she had kissed him back. Hermione simply shook her head. If only she knew. Did he really love her? Did he even like her? Did she really love him? What was love? Was love the answer? Why did he have to be put into such a terrible situation? How would Ron and Harry react to this? Should she tell them anything, or just wait? Who had killed the lady? Why was Voldemort so set on having Draco as a Death Eater? She wasn't able to fully answer any of her questions, which left her spinning in dissatisfied circles for hours.   
  
Hermione wanted answers. She couldn't go on like this. Did most girls go through this? Was she being reduced into a bumbling, normal, teenage girl? How would everyone react? Then it hit her. What if Draco was making all of this up to take her mind off of her school-work so that he would get ahead and become top student? That would never do. Hermione jumped up and grabbed her book bag. She used her wand for light, and started to write away, working first on her Potions essay, then, around five in the morning, starting on Transfiguration. By six she was snoring over her books, and by 7:45, Parvati was nudging her and Lavender was giggling over her Transfiguration essay, which went something like, "Control of Draco Malfoy your magical Draco Malfoy powers is Draco Malfoy very important because, what is love? without complete control, Draco Malfoy outside influences can get in the way and mess up your Draco is bad, and Malfoy, but not big, and a goooood kisser! spells. I really love Draco Malfoy think that being able to use your magic without Draco Malfoy a wand is a very important stepping stone in every Draco Malfoy wizard or witches Magical education..."   
  
Hermione woke up. She saw Parvati and Lavender giggling. "Wha's so funny?"  
  
Parvati and Lavender exchanged glances, and then decided not to tell her that it was her essay. They would, instead, give it to the infamous Draco Malfoy, himself.   
  
"You are, dear. How late were you up last night?"  
  
"I-I dunno. I never really planned to fall asleep. I was working on my homework...what happened to my Transfiguration essay? Have you seen it?"  
  
Lavender had it folded up and hidden in her hand.   
  
"No. But, if you did it in the early morning hours, it probably wasn't very good anyways. How was detention?"  
  
"I told you yesterday how detention was. It was fine, for being with Malfoy, I guess. It wasn't anything special. And no, I did NOT kiss him, Lavender. For the hundredth time!"  
  
"What ever you say, 'Mione dearest. Now, I don't mean to rush you, but in ten minutes breakfast starts, and you haven't even gotten a shower!"  
  
"Oh! Noooooooo! Aaaah!" Hermione jumped up, scattering notes everywhere on the floor and ran towards the showers.   
  
"Now, should we give it to him before, after, or during breakfast?"  
  
"Before. C'mon!"  
  
The two girls giggled and ran out of their dorm, through the common room, out the portrait hole, and towards the Slytherin common room. They neared it, and slowed down, catching their breath. About five minute later, a very ragged looking Draco came stumbling out of the portrait hole, smoothing down his usually perfectly smooth hair, looking like he hadn't slept a wink, judging by the dark circles on his pale face.  
  
"Er-Draco?" he turned around, looking shocked at seeing two Gryffindors.  
  
The two girls giggled sheepishly, looking at one another.  
  
"*What* do you want?"  
  
"Well, we don't want anything, actually. We just have something to give you...it's from Hermione, only she doesn't know that she's giving you anything..."  
  
"*What* do you mean?"  
  
Parvati spoke up. "Well, you see, we found her still asleep at about a quarter of eight, which has never before happened in Hermione Granger history, and when we went to wake her up, we found this...it's supposed to be a transfiguration essay, but its completely useless to her...so we thought maybe you would like it."  
  
"Why would I want her essay?"  
  
"Just read the first line, and you'll know why..."  
  
  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
  
  
He glanced down at Hermione's essay. It was the funniest Hermione Granger essay he had ever read. It had his name every couple words.   
  
"Do you know at what time in the morning she wrote this?" He asked bemusedly. Then he looked up. The two girls were gone.   
  
Well, at least he hadn't been the only one who hadn't gotten much sleep. Oooh...she thought he was a good kisser...a slow, sly, Draco Malfoy grin slid across his face. This was the perfect way to start the day. To know the answer to the one question that wouldn't leave him alone all night. Yes, obviously Hermione Granger did like him. Very much so, indeed. His grin grew a bit wider. His favorite line had to be, "When I felt his mouth against mine you concentrate with an unbounded amount of effort I nearly melted. I always thought that it would be and eventually get some small result in perhaps the change of an eyelash, or Viktor who would kiss me first. But, no, it was Draco! Anyways, I nearly melted because I have never felt growth of a fingernail. Eventually things get easier and you are able to grow things at an abnormally fast rate. You can make people's such an amazing clash between hot and cold, light and dark, it was like a never-ending ecstasy that made perfect sense nose's grow extra long, like Pinnochio, and..."Ok, maybe it was a *bit* more than a line...but, God, this could go to his head...  
  
Smiling, and whistling a little tune under his breath, he headed for the Entrance Hall. He may be dead tired, but this little essay was definitely worth staying up all night and worrying...  
  
He was in the middle of his second sunny-side up, and his third piece of toast, when she came running into the Entrance Hall. Her hair was looking good, she was back to no makeup, which he didn't mind, although a little under the eyes would've done her good...he could use some himself...she was adjusting her robes, and carrying her shoes in one hand. All in all, she looked very flustered, but cute. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and a tiny flicker of a smile was exchanged, before she was sitting amongst her Gryffindor friends. She sat facing him, though, and they both exchanged several more glances throughout breakfast.   
  
  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
  
  
"So, Hermione, how was your detention with the ferret?" Ron was chewing a huge bite of sausage as he said this.   
  
"It was...ok, I guess. I think we've run out of curses to use on each other, and sort of come to a mutual understanding, actually..."  
  
Harry had a little trouble swallowing his last bite of toast, before starting to talk.   
  
"Uh, 'Mione...this is the guy who was embarrassing you in front of the whole school and sending your two best friends to the infirmary, only yesterday..."  
  
"Yeah, I know, Harry. But, I don't think he'll be doing anything else to me, and I don't think he will really be bothering you and Ron that much either..."  
  
"How do you know?" Ron was eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"For starters, he's gotten over the mudblood thing. And...other reasons..."   
  
Hermione noticed disquietingly that Lavender had started grinning at this. She really had a totally different idea in mind.   
  
He was watching her. He looked like he hadn't slept much, either. That always meant something. And he had briefly smiled at her. And she was becoming a totally pathetic girl. She would have to re-write her Potions essay, because she had found the words Draco Malfoy in the essay in three different places.   
  
"Hermiiiiiiiioneeee! Hey! Anybody in there?" Harry was waving a buttered piece of toast in front of her face.   
  
"What? Oh, I guess not..." She smiled at him apologetically.   
  
"'Mione, can we talk alone for a minute?"   
  
"Sure, Harry."  
  
She followed him out of the Entrance Hall. He watched them leave.   
  
"'Mione, I get the feeling that there's something you're not telling us. Did Malfoy harass you again? Did he try to kiss you?"  
  
"No, Harry. Nothing like *that*!"  
  
"Well, then, why on earth do you keep staring at him?"  
  
"Have I been? Must be a funny coincidence!"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "Hermione. Why do you look like you didn't sleep much last night?"  
  
"Because I didn't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Homework."  
  
"But you had all detention to do it!"  
  
"Well...it didn't get done. No, don't look at me like that!"  
  
"Well then, what did happen?"  
  
"Well, I got taped to the wall, I knocked him out, and revived him, we got to talking..."  
  
"You like Malfoy, don't you?" Harry was looking at her incredulously.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione couldn't lie to him. She never could. "Maybe...I-I dunno..."  
  
"Hermione! This is awful! He's...he's a piece of horse shit!"  
  
"Why's it awful? He is not!"  
  
"He's our enemy! He hates you! Or does he?"  
  
"Well, he trusts me..."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Why do I have to justify who I like, when you like some stupid girl like Cho over Ginny? Hmmm?"  
  
"She's not stupid!"  
  
"Great response, Harry. And she is. And she's Cedric's for the time being, and you know it. So move on."  
  
"Ginny's like my little sister, though!"  
  
"But she's not."  
  
Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair, and sighed. "You got me off topic. Why else?"  
  
"Listen, quiz me later. I'm still the same Hermione Granger, I'm still getting my homework done, I'm a big girl, Harry, I doubt anything will happen, and, look, I'm over Viktor!"  
  
Harry shook his head, sighed for the second time, and headed back to the table without a word to Hermione. Hermione also sighed, and slumped down in the corridor. Great. Harry would tell Ron, and he would react even worse than Harry had. She didn't feel like breakfast anymore.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Draco watched Hermione and Harry leave the Gryffindor table. It wasn't hard to guess what this would be about. Finally, he saw Harry return. He waited, but Hermione never came back. Harry had resumed his seat and kept shooting him daggers. Obviously he hadn't taken things too well. Draco slid his chair back, and headed out of the Entrance hall. Where was she?  
  
Oh. There she was. She was huddled on the floor in a little mass of black robe, funny hair, and a few tears.   
  
"Hey."  
  
She looked up, after attempting to wipe away her tears.  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"Are you ok?" He squatted down in front of her.  
  
"No. Not really. But I'll survive."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh, c'mon. Don't be a typical girl. You're avoiding the question, but I know you want to answer it..."  
  
"I'm not a typical girl! I'm just stressed and tired and my Transfiguration essay is missing and...never mind."  
  
"I know where your essay is..."  
  
"You do? How? I wrote it at five in the morning. How could you possibly?"  
  
He pulled it out, and waved it in front of her face. She grabbed it, and upon reading the first line, started to blush.   
  
"This-this can't be mine...I-I was much more...focused..."  
  
"It says Hermione Granger at the top of the page." He hastily added, "Plus, it made all my late night worries ok...it was the best letter anyone could hope to receive, even if it wasn't meant to be sent."  
  
"Really? You didn't sleep either?"  
  
"Do I look like I did? Hell, Hermione, what are we getting ourselves into?"  
  
She laughed at this. "I really don't know..." Slowly she brought her face up, until their eyes met...the Emperor and the Angel, the Messenger and the Dragon, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, were united.   
  
  
  
  
Viola! Chapter Six! Awww...anyways...how will Ron react? Has this been the teachers' plan all along? Or just Dumbledore's? Will my muse return?   
  
I am Siamese, if you please...*ahem* just please review, I had a little too much mint chocolate chip ice cream....  
  
Joycie-sorry this took so long, but thanks for waiting...I hope you liked it!!! and thanks for all your ideas...if you noticed, I added in about the Shutupiserum...lol!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Of Elves, ReUnion, and a Brave Little We...

  
Wow! Look! I think my muse came back, although she seems rather flighty...I need to fill you in on a few things in this next chapter of the story. First of all, I have skipped several months ahead, and it may seem like a lot of Harry/Ginny romance, but hopefully you will be able to see how a romance between the two is needed to bring the trio back together again...anyways, read, and understand...Oh! Wait! I need to explain Hermione first. You may think that she is OOC in this chapter, but really she's not. If you think about it, Hermione is not the type of girl to get depressed. She also isn't influenced by others easily, but she does have just as much anger as anyone else. So...she needed a way to vent it. She will still be responsible, and probably regain more of it in the next chapter, but she needed to do something relatively harmless to let her vent and to let her cut loose a little...Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
The Messenger and the Dragon  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Of Elves, Reunion, and a Brave little Weasley  
  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
  
She felt his body next to her. She felt his warmth. She stretched, and sighed happily like a big, fat, lazy cat. It was early December. She got up and went over to the window. Winter had worked his magic, laying claim to the land around them, pointy, menacing icicles hanging from various ledges and a blanket of snow enveloping the ground. She looked back to him. He had fallen over in the overstuffed chair they had been sharing, looking comical with a too-big, pointy elf hat on his head, covering his eyes, and all of his silvery-blonde hair. He held the elves slippers in his hands, and was clutching a big red and green blanket also.   
  
She knew she should wake him up. Dumbledore would not be pleased to see the two of them together in HIS chair in the Great Hall. She glanced at the clock on the wall before remembering that it was magical and therefore just said, "time for all good children to wake up". Well, he certainly wasn't good. In fact, neither was she. If anyone found out what they had done last night...well, the least that would happen would be getting another detention. Hermione shook her head and sat down in McGonnagal's chair, wondering what had happened to the good little student she used to be. Technically she still was a good student (She and Draco were now tied for top of the class, mainly because they did all of their homework together), but she was also a fabulous prankster. She supposed this had happened at the beginning of October when both Ron and Harry were still refusing to talk to her and Fred and George had taken pity on her and let her spend more time with them, rather than alone in a corner of the common room moping.   
  
She had practically been forced into helping them with their first masterpiece prank of that year. She had been shocked when she realized that she was loving every moment of it. She loved the looks on peoples faces, she even loved to watch McGonnagal yell. She loved the way her face turned purple. The way Snape's turned a sickly green. The grin that always appeared on Draco's.  
  
The two of them had spent as much time as possible together, but at first that had been very little because they had had to try to ease everyone into the idea. They had been friends, but soon realized that, first of all, it just wasn't something people would ease into, and second of all, they couldn't stand pretending any longer. It was late October when that had happened. She started spending less time with Fred and George, who both understood, and actually took a liking to Draco (mainly because he had contributed several of the winning ideas to their masterpiece pranks-they liked the way he thought), and more time with Draco. This, unfortunately, pushed Harry and Ron farther away. They had become really unreasonable about the whole thing. Harry had started dating Cho, Ginny had become rather depressed, and Ron had started spending a lot of time with Hagrid. Their little trio had started to disappear at an alarming rate.   
  
Hermione shoved the more dismal thoughts to the back of her mind, and brought forth, instead, that first real day of their romance. It had been October 27th, and a Hogsmeade trip. That day Ron had been in the Infirmary with a rare bout of the flu, and Harry had gone off with Cho. Hermione found to her delight that she got to spend the whole day with Draco. After they had visited every shop they could have possibly wanted to, she had led him towards the cave beyond the Shrieking Shack where she had met Sirius in dog form the previous year. It took about five minutes. They just couldn't keep up the façade when no one was around to observe. They wanted the other. They had scooted closer to the other, both sitting in absolute silence. Hermione had noticed how warm and yellow the cave was. It was like the deepest part of a forest on a warm autumn day. Slowly they had reached out for the others' hand, but once they had grasped it an electric shock swept through their bodies, making them shake. It was the most pleasant pain they had ever experienced. She had the sensation of actually being able to *feel* his thoughts. They fell to the other, grasping onto each other in a rough and long held back embrace. The warmth of the room seemed to reach an electrifying degree, until she could no longer decipher whether the room was warm or cool.   
  
Their mouths had somehow found the others', and having met never wanted to part. She felt both incredible ecstasy and monumental calm, like a vortex within herself. She knew that the two were opposites and yet they were one. After they were almost purple from lack of breath they pulled away, and sat facing the other, staring. They held the others' face in their hands, and were close enough to feel each others' breath, to touch noses, to stare cross-eyed at the other. She couldn't say how long they had stayed like that, probably not long at all, yet it was like an eternity. Then they had gotten up and run all the way back to Hogwarts, into a large, fiery, orange, setting sun.   
  
Snapping out of pleasant reverie, she got up and gently woke him. He woke up smiling. She watched him stretch, and then he pulled her into a sort of dance around the entire Hall. He pulled off the hat and threw it in a random direction. She pulled off the little elf ears that were still attached to her own. He threw the slippers. They ran, together, out of the Hall, giggling. Last night they had taken a secret passage out of the castle, towards Hogsmeade. Then they had caught the Knight Bus, and gone to London. They went to Diagon Alley, and disguised themselves as two elves. Then they had gone back to the Leaky Cauldron, and played a game of poker with about seven elves, and listened to talk about Rudolph, who was suffering through a cold, and kept flashing his nose on and off every time he sneezed. Around three they had had one last butterbeer, and chatted with Madame Rosmerta, who was trying to get Christmas secrets out of them. No one suspected that they were actually Hogwarts students. They got back to the Great Hall by four, and collapsed in Dumbledore's chair. Luckily, today was a Saturday.   
  
He gave her a short kiss, and they headed their separate ways, towards their different houses.   
  
Hermione braced herself. What if someone was up? What would they think? She figured she would just have to explain to Lavender and Parvati...however, as she stepped through the portrait hole, she found Ron sitting in one of the armchairs, in his pajamas, waiting for her.   
  
"Where have you been?" His face looked pale and strained.  
  
"I-I...uh, I've been...places..."  
  
"Hermione! What's gotten into you? You're so...different!"  
  
"Don't lecture me, Ron! Maybe I wouldn't be 'so different' if my friends hadn't abandoned me!"  
  
"Abandoned you? I never abandoned you! You abandoned me!"  
  
"What? You wouldn't even hear me out!"  
  
Harry came down the stairs at that moment. He came hopping down, skipping two at a time. He had a bouquet of red roses in one hand. He grinned at Ron and didn't even acknowledge Hermione. Then he was out the portrait hole and down the corridor.   
  
"See? That is not the result of me abandoning him..."  
  
"Harry's being a Cho-absorbed git. Ignore him."  
  
Hermione grinned at this, and sat down next to Ron. "So...um, what have you been up to these past few...months?"  
  
"I've spent a lot of time with Hagrid. Spent a lot of time training for Quidditch. I'm gonna vie for a place on the team. Maybe even reserve Seeker. Harry may need it, since he's been so preoccupied lately, plus, he could never play against Cho. She would whop him. I guess I haven't done much, really. Listened to Ginny go on and on about the fabulous Harry Potter and how she would like to strangle him-after she kissed him, that is."  
  
"So, you and Harry haven't even seen much of each other, then?"  
  
"No. I can't stand Cho. She's such an idiot! Although, from what I hear, she's good at kissing. Harry's obsessed."  
  
"No kidding. I warned him. Right before he stopped talking to me...but, hell, he wouldn't listen, now would he? Plus, to him, it probably looks like I'm the idiot here."  
  
"I still don't see what you see. I still think Malfoy's scum. I can't stand him. And what happened to you?"  
  
"Well, without you or Harry, your brothers got me hooked on pranks...I guess I needed to keep myself occupied, and schoolwork wasn't enough. Plus, I hooked Draco on them...and we've become quite a team. Half the things your brothers are getting blamed for is our doing!!!"  
  
"Last night?"  
  
"We snuck into Diagon Alley. Pretended to be elves. Learned about how Rudolf has a cold..."  
  
"How?!"  
  
"We caught the Knight Bus in Hogsmeade!"  
  
"Wow, Hermione, you could get expelled for that!"  
  
"I know...but no one recognized us...luckily."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Hermione said, "Ron, we've really fallen apart. There are things in my life that I love. But I'm faced with the fact that right now, a lot of those things are missing. I don't feel like I should have to choose between my best friends and my boyfriend. I don't expect you to get along, but I was expecting you all to still be my friends..."  
  
"I was, too, Hermione. I guess everything was just too sudden. I mean, I know that Harry and I weren't talking to you, but it looked like you and Draco were just friends. Then...bam! I think I can respect the fact that its your choice, though, and we can get on with being friends...but, 'Mione, this whole prank thing of yours really confuses me..."  
  
Hermione enveloped Ron in a rough, friendly hug, and they both found themselves laughing and crying, having missed each other immensely, as good friends often do, and having gotten over all the pride in the way.   
  
"I guess I just realized that while my studies are important to me, my life was terribly unbalanced. It was all work and no play. So I've made a goal for myself. I have to pull one prank a week. I'm doing this weeks tonight, if you wanna help. Of course, Draco will be there too, but I promise we won't kiss or anything mushy like that in front of you..."  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows at her. "What sort of prank?"  
  
"Well...we're actually just doing a variation of a muggle prank...we're doing it to Cho..."  
  
"'Mione, Harry'll never forgive you!"  
  
"Oh, gosh darn, you're right!" Hermione giggled. "Maybe we should be a little nicer, then..."  
  
"I have an idea. Harry will love you for this, but Cho will probably be embarrassed."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Well, the other day I came across a spell that basically makes the person you put it on feel that they have to go kiss a designated person at that exact moment..."  
  
"So if we put it on Cho in the middle of the night she would jump up and run across the school and into your dorm and kiss Harry passionately?"  
  
"Basically..."  
  
"Ooh! This'll be perfect!" They grinned at each other, and then headed up to their separate dorms to get ready for the day.  
  
  
  
***   
  
*Ginny's POV*  
  
  
Ginny sat idly at the breakfast table. She had given up on trying to make her hair look beautiful, on trying to hide any imperfections on her face, on trying to please the male gender in the least. Because, you see, there was only one specimen of the male gender that Ginny cared about, and that specimen was taken.   
  
Taken by a beautiful, older girl. Ginny new that she just didn't have a chance.   
Harry was smitten with Cho. To the extent that even Ginny had to admit that he was being a jerk.   
  
She was sitting alone that morning. Colin was off talking to some Hufflepuff girl, Ron was finally talking to Hermione again, and, of course, Harry was at the Ravenclaw table. She thought about going and bothering Fred and George, but they seemed a little preoccupied with a few girls.   
  
She decided to just spend the morning people watching. Hermione and Ron were talking excitedly over something, much the way Fred and George talked about their pranks. She watched as Malfoy came sauntering over. She noticed her brothers' back straighten up, and then watched a very shocking thing. Ron held his hand out to Malfoy. And Malfoy took it, shook it, SMILED and sat down next to Hermione. What was the world coming to?!  
  
Ginny noticed with satisfaction that even Harry had noticed this event, and that he was storming over towards them. She saw Cho idly trying to get him back while simultaneously flirting with a Ravenclaw boy. Then Ginny's heart skipped a beat. Harry was heading towards *her*, not towards her brother! She tried in vain to look a little prettier, and mentally cursed herself for not bothering this morning. When he went back over to Cho, she would look like a Goddess.   
  
"Hey Ginny."  
  
"Hey." It came out like a squeak.  
  
"Whatcha up to?"  
  
"Um...not much...I guess I'm just people watching, Harry."  
  
"Oh. Yeah. What happened with Ron and Hermione? Why did he shake hands with Malfoy?"  
  
"Harry, I think they're friends again..." Ginny gathered her strength. If she couldn't have him, then she would lecture him till he felt like hiding underground, or something like that. "And I think that you're being really immature. I understand that you like Cho and all, that's painfully obvious, but the truth is, Hermione and Ron are your BEST FRIENDS. I guess I would side with you normally, except that I can't help remembering the second night you two were ignoring her. Y'know why? Because she came to me crying, wondering especially how YOU couldn't understand. Why you were suddenly acting like a chauvinistic male. I can't answer that question. But let me tell you something, Harry." Ginny stood up, "I have liked you since I was TEN FUCKING YEARS OLD. And I've had good reasons. You were always polite, and kind, thankful, brave. I'm not seeing any of those qualities in you now. Quite frankly, Harry Potter, you disappoint me." Then Ginny turned on her heel and stormed out of the Great Hall. Fred and George were clapping, and several other people were cheering and whistling.   
  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
  
Harry felt like crawling under the table and hiding. He felt like such an idiot. He felt...he felt, for the first time in his life, ASHAMED to be Harry Potter. He looked over at Cho. She was completely immersed in flirting with some stupid Ravenclaw. Hermione had been right, she was an idiot. She was a beautiful idiot...but an idiot, all the same.   
  
Well, let the Ravenclaw git have her. He didn't give a damn. But maybe he should end things nice and proper so that he wouldn't have anyone else yelling at him for the things he's done wrong. The truth was, he was obsessed with Cho's appearance. He probably always would be. But Ginny...Ginny had just shown him why it was she had been put into Gryffindor. She was brave, and strong, and...unbearably truthful. And she was, in her own way, beautiful. Not beautiful like Cho. It wasn't superficial in the least. It was natural, it was like a glow that just radiated from her.   
  
Harry walked over to Cho. She looked up at him, with a disinterested smile on her face, looking like she was expecting to reel her toy in again. How wrong she was.   
  
"Hey. Whatever your name is" He was directing this at the Ravenclaw guy, who he thought was named David something. "you can have her. Cho, this just isn't working out. I know you want out, and I've realized that, hell, so do I. So, um, bye, and...good luck." He clapped them both on the back, and walked away, out of the Great Hall, towards the Gryffindor Common room, where he prayed Ginny would be.   
  
  
  
*Ginny's POV*  
  
  
Once out of sight, Ginny ran, sobbing, towards her dorm. Sure they had cheered, but she hadn't wanted cheers. She had wanted friends. It hurt her to say all that to Harry. It hurt so bad. She never wanted to make him feel bad. A small voice in the back of her head kept on reminding her that he was being a complete git. She knew that someone had to say it. She knew she had had to. But, well, now she had probably completely wrecked her chances with him. Now, he would probably hate her. She could see it all now. That night, him and Cho sitting together, her on his lap, laughing at stupid little Ginny Weasley. What fun.   
  
Ginny whispered the password, and went inside. She ran up to her dorm, and threw herself on her bed, drawing the curtains tightly around herself. Then she began to sob her little heart out.   
  
  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
  
He ran, panting, and reached the common room. He practically shouted the password, and jumped inside. She wasn't in the common room. He heard...oh, God, he heard sobs...Ginny Weasley was crying. Harry never could handle a crying girl. He never had a clue what to do. But he had to comfort her. He had to...because he had been an inexcusable ass.   
  
Taking a deep breath, he slowly walked up towards her dorm. He pushed open the door, and mentally cursed when it let out a little squeaky groan. The sobbing paused, and then she was poking her head out of her bed curtains.  
  
"Why-what are you...where's Cho?"  
  
Harry took a few steps forward. "She's, uh, with some guy named David, now, I think. Ginny...I'm really sorry."  
  
"What for? It's not your fault. There's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"No. Not for you liking me. For being a complete ass. Sorry."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess you should be..." she let out a little smile, and wiped her eyes. He handed her a tissue and she blew her nose in a most unladylike fashion. "I'm not much like Cho, now am I? I suppose you've forgotten what most girls are like. Sorry, that was mean..."  
  
"But truthful..."  
  
"Why are you here? Why couldn't you just let me be? Why did you have to come and play Heroic Harry just when I thought maybe I could at least lesson the amount that I liked you?"  
  
Harry didn't know what to say to this. So he commenced to staring at the carpet. It was red, with little golden stripes throughout it.   
  
"I-I dunno, Ginny. I guess...well, to thank you. I needed someone to slap me across the face like that. I know that it took a lot of courage, especially for you, so...thanks."  
  
"Yeah, but tonight you'll be back with Cho and laughing about me. That's the way it always works, isn't it, Harry?"  
  
"No, Ginny, I won't be. Because I-I told her it was over. And I think I'm finally realizing that Hermione was right. That I just hadn't really woken up. That Cho was an idiot...and you...well..."  
  
"Let me finish for you. I'm Ron's little sister. You can't think of me any other way. How the hell does me beating the crap out of you change that?"  
  
"I don't know, Ginny. I don't know..."  
  
"Wait...Harry?"  
  
He looked up. She looked so fragile. He just wanted to hold her and hug her...  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You...do you..."  
  
Harry grinned. Yes, he liked her. Of course he liked her. He felt like he was seeing clearly for the first time in, well, ever. He was seeing, for the first time, Ginny Weasley, NOT Ron's little sister.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
*Ginny's POV*  
  
  
God she liked Harry. She supposed she always would. But now he was going beyond mean. He was pretending to like her. Smiling like that, looking at her like that, apologizing, acting like Harry had a year ago. But he had changed. She wasn't sure she could accept this. She was just too damn afraid that it was a lie.   
  
So she sighed, and tried to get him to tell the truth. "Harry, what are you playing at? Please, just go on with your life and quit causing me pain. It's unnecessary, and it isn't funny. Well, maybe Cho thinks it is..."  
  
Harry sure was doing a good job of acting. Now he looked genuinely hurt. When on earth did he learn to lie so well? A small thought niggled loose in the back of her mind. What if he wasn't lying?   
  
"Ginny, I don't know what you're talking about. I would never want to hurt you!"  
  
"Never? Then just go back to being Cho's boyfriend and stop making me get all hung up over you!"  
  
Harry took a step backwards. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny..."  
  
What was this? What if?  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Ginny...I'm sorry. I really, really am. I never wanted to hurt you. I just never realized you were...something more than Ron's little sister...but you are..."  
  
"Now you're getting somewhere, Harry." Now she was being sarcastic.  
  
"I just don't understand why you're being so mean. I mean, you keep saying, or implying, that you like me, but yet you can't say a single nice thing to me! You can't stand the fact that ITHINKI'MINLOVEWITHYOU!"  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Harry was now pacing around the room, running his hands through his hair, and mumbling to himself. He looked so...so happily Harry-ish. He looked like the boy who visited the Burrow. He looked like the boy who saved her when he was in second year. He looked...like Harry before Cho. Harry with Cho had looked cool, and almost mean. He would sometimes remind her of Draco Malfoy, who was suddenly a whole lot nicer.   
  
"Do you? Harry, please, don't let this be some big joke..."  
  
"Wha-why would it be? Have I really been that much of an ass? God..."  
  
"You just haven't cared very much, Harry..."  
  
"So...you were just saying all that stuff to keep me from hurting you? You didn't really mean it?"  
  
"No...I guess not. But...how do I know you really like me and aren't just...just..."  
  
Harry plopped down next to her. He turned and faced her. "Wanna be friends first?"  
  
"No! Er...I mean...um...well, I want to be friends, but..." Ginny cleared her throat.   
  
  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
  
Harry started laughing. He grinned and tousled her hair. Cho never would've let him do that. Ginny seemed to like it. She was much more his type, really. He had acted so different because he hadn't wanted Cho to lose interest. Which, of course, she had.  
  
"So...um..." Ginny looked like she was trying really hard not to turn bright red. She wasn't succeeding, though.   
  
"Well. How do I prove to you that Cho is the past, and that all I want is you?"  
  
Ginny got a huge grin on her face. "Kiss me."  
  
Kiss her? How would that prove? But he wanted to...she looked really cute, leaning forward, her lips puckered up...He leant forward, and placed his hand on her back to support her. He started to kiss her. His lips started to tingle, and it moved down throughout his whole body. He felt like he was finally doing something *right*.  
  
  
  
*Ginny's POV*  
  
  
He leant forward and kissed her. It was just how she had imagined it, only a thousand times better. But Ginny had strength, right? And her plan wasn't finished, right? One more lesson to teach him...  
  
She abruptly pulled away, way sooner than either would have liked, and said, "Now try to catch me." And before he knew what had happened, she was out the door, out of the Gryffindor tower, and down several flights of stairs. Harry Potter would have to learn that Ginny Weasley would not be had that easy, even if she was in love with you...  
  
  
  
Thanks to all reviewers!!! Please continue to review, you know I love it, you know your reviews are what I thrive on! Tell me what you think of my little changes and twists and additions...tell me if you like this new, braver Hermione or if you want more of the other girl...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Am I a Bad Guy? Am I a Bad Soul?

Ok. So this chapter doesn't have the wanted romance. Sorry. I just took a completely new twist with this...I guess it won't completely fall under the romance genre any more...I hope you like it...it's rather...interesting. Also, I'm going on vacation for two weeks and will be without computer...so, you'll have to wait QUITE awhile for the next chapter. Thanks for all fabulous reviews!!!  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, who is a genius. The plot is mine, unfortunately. (I really do need someone to blame this time, don't I?)  
  
  
  
The Messenger and the Dragon  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Am I a bad guy? Am I a bad soul?  
  
  
  
"If we beat him down, will he stay? He's a little dizzy ... I feel it starting to take me... Where did everybody go? I need them now...to save me..." -Jimmy Gnecco   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
  
Draco sat in a plush, silver and green chair staring numbly out the window into the bleak darkness of the night. It was Christmas. It was Hell. He was home.   
  
His mother was now kept locked in a room in the topmost tower in their house. Sometimes, late at night, you could hear her screams. Each scream sent Draco lurching forward, caught in the intense pain she lived through. He would sometimes try to steal away to see her, but hadn't succeeded yet, because his father kept the tower well guarded, and the guards had specific instructions to lock him in there with her if they caught him trying to get in. So he had yet to devise a plan to see her, and be able to help her.   
  
Somehow, his father had yet to find out about Hermione. Draco thought that maybe Dumbledore had something to do with this. Over the past few months, he had become rather good friends with the Headmaster. Often, he would stay and chat with the old man after Hermione had left (they visited him often to be assigned their next detention). He hadn't told Dumbledore about the fact that he was a Death Eater, but knew that, just like Hermione, he already had figured it out for himself.   
  
Draco didn't know what he would do if his father did find out. A small voice in the back of his head reminded him that of course his father would find out. A larger voice told him what his father would do. His father didn't have mercy. He didn't know what compassion was. Obviously, he had never felt love in his life. Look at his god-damned marriage. He would insure that Draco never saw Hermione again. The most probable method would be to kill her, but then again, the Dark Lord was known to find amusement in torture. So, they might draw it out. They might treat Hermione like they treated his mother.   
  
Draco was once again racking his mind for an idea to come to him, some fabulous way to save his mother. His mind went round and round in circles...before it settled on an entirely new idea. An idea that would destroy all of Draco's pride, but if pulled off correctly, would save his mother's life. He went up to the private Malfoy owlery, and found his owl. Sure, they had over a hundred owls, but Draco only trusted the one. Hermione had given it to him. He scrawled a quick note, and bid the owl to go towards where ever Harry Potter was staying. He was asking Harry for his Invisibility Cloak.   
  
  
*The next morning*  
  
  
Draco woke to the sound of his fathers' barking yell, and the whimpers of several house elves. Then he felt it on him. His owl was sitting on top of him. The big, beady, green eyes were looking intently into his own. A hastily wrapped parcel was sitting at its feet, along with a rather long note. He picked the note up first.   
  
  
  
Draco,   
  
That was a rather urgent message. What do you need it for? Life or Death? What are you, a melodramatic creep? Oh, wait, yeah. You've got a nice owl, though. I'm stuck with my aunt and uncle on Privet Drive, again. The point is, if you really are in trouble, owl me, and I'll find some way to help you. I'll do anything to get out of this hellhole. Ginny and I have been talking (owling, actually), and she said that you really have turned around. That's obvious, really. You're 'Mione's boyfriend, and she's our best friend, so it's our duty to help you if you need it. Anyways, you better not lose my cloak, or I'll kill you myself. Good luck in whatever it is you're up to.  
  
Ciao,  
Harry   
  
  
  
Draco grinned, and walked over to the fire. He made sure that the note was completely burnt and hid the invisibility cloak in between his mattress and bedframe. Ok, so it wasn't original, but where else could he put it? His father knew their house a thousand times better than he did. Harry had turned out to be a pretty cool guy. A little geeky, a little slow sometimes, and he thought up the worst pranks imaginable, but a good person to have on your side.   
  
Draco went over to his closet. It was made of wood charmed to naturally be black, with specks of silver, and stripes of green. Draco realized that even though it was incredibly expensive, he thought it was a hideous piece of shit. He opened it up, and groaned inwardly. There was only one halfway decent robe in the entire closet. He dragged it out. It was shimmery, and silver, and flowed through your hands like water. It fit him perfectly, of course. He checked his reflection in a large oval mirror with ornate silver framing. He smoothed his hair down and tried to get that haunted look out of his eyes. Today his father was holding another Death Eater rally. Draco, of course, had to be present. It would go well into the night, and by the time it was over, Draco would feel thoroughly sick. He always did. They talked and laughed about murder over dinner like it was a sport. He knew that they would tease him about his failed attempt to kill that lady, and that he might even be forced to complete another task. He didn't know what he would do if they asked him to. He certainly felt no love, nor loyalty to Voldemort. He now felt quite loyal to Dumbledore. Well. It wasn't like he had a choice at the moment.   
  
He walked quietly down their main winding staircase, into the kitchen. He had just sat down to a meal of pancakes, sausage, bacon, and tea, when the first Death Eater arrived. He could hear his father greeting him from the front hall. When he realized who it was, his blood ran cold.   
  
"Severus! How nice to see you. As you may have noticed, you are the first one to arrive, so make yourself...at home. Draco is in the kitchen at present, I believe. Have you eaten breakfast, yet?"  
  
"Hello, Lucius. It feels wonderful to be back here. How long has it been? Ten years? Twelve? I do believe I've lost count! I've already eaten, but I wouldn't mind some tea. Thank you." A house elf took his cloak.   
  
"Staunchy, guide Mr. Snape towards the kitchen." The house elf motioned for him to follow.   
  
Draco swallowed. Snape could give it all away. Did Dumbledore know? The lying, filthy piece of scum! Draco felt his heart beat quicken, and realized that his stomach was churning quite violently. Suddenly pancakes just didn't seem very appetizing. The footsteps grew closer. Tap, tap. Tap, tap. Then he was in the doorway. He looked sinister. Draco quickly hid any emotion from his face. He stood up, and walked towards his teacher. Well, he might as well let the game begin.   
  
"Hello, Professor. Nice to see you. Would you like some tea, pancakes, sausage or bacon?" He was tempted to hold out his own half eaten plate.   
  
"Hello, Draco. Tea would be nice. Having a nice Christmas?"  
  
"Er, yes. Splendid."  
  
Snape took a seat. His father walked in.   
  
"Well, show him your arm, boy! He wasn't there for your initiation, after all. You two can swap stories, I'm sure." Then he left again. Snape was looking expectantly at him.   
  
He swallowed, and rolled his sleeve up. Snape looked at it briefly, nodded, and looked away.   
  
"How long?"  
  
"Since before school."  
  
"And...um..." Snape looked quickly around him, then glared at Draco in what was supposed to be a meaningful way. Draco, however, was not on the same wavelength.   
  
"Well...I didn't actually kill anyone in the initiation. I- it was rather pathetic, actually."  
  
"Ah, I see." Then Snape performed some sort of spell, and said, "what does she think of it?"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"It will only last a few minutes. No one can hear us. They can see us speaking, though, so be wary. Does she know?"  
  
"Of course. My mother is very proud." Draco knew this wasn't who he meant.  
  
"No...Hermione. What does she think?"  
  
"What you would expect her to think. She is, after all, of Muggle lineage." Draco was very confused by Snape's concern. "How could you weasel around Dumbledore so easily? No one is able to betray him."  
  
"Draco, stop playing games. I'm like y-" Then his speech abruptly stopped because the spell had worn out.  
  
Draco's eyes grew a bit too wide, and he just stood staring at Snape for a few minutes, before his father came back in. He wasn't sure what to believe anymore. He vaguely wondered if this was some huge trap.   
  
"So what have the two of you been talking about?"  
  
"Well, the Professor has been explaining to me our assignment over break, and giving me a few hints to get me ahead and help me become top of the grade. We talked for a bit about our initiations, of course. You know, father, that I don't like to talk about it for long, though. It is really quite embarrassing for me."  
  
"Yes. Well, I do believe you will soon be getting a chance to set that right."   
  
Draco lazily raised an eyebrow, pretending to be interested, when really he was shocked and now panicking. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. I will speak personally to the Dark Lord on your behalf. Of course, he may give you a much more difficult task..."  
  
"Yes. I understand. I'm perfectly capable. Thank you, father. The Professor was wanting to see our land. I offered to give him a tour, if it's all right with you, that is."  
  
"Yes. That would be an excellent way for the two of you to pass time until the other guests arrive."  
  
"I hope I don't pose an inconvenience, Lucius."  
  
"Oh, no, not at all. I really must get on, now."  
  
Draco led Snape far away from the house, towards the edge of their massive property. He looked briefly around, then stared his teacher straight in the eye.  
  
"You were saying earlier that you were like me...what do you mean?"  
  
"I see you at school. Don't deny that you're in love with that...with Hermione. It's plain to everyone who has seen you. I see you talking with Dumbledore. Quite frequently for hours on end. You are not the same Draco Malfoy who came to Hogwarts five years ago. You have grown up, and you are no longer gray. I watched you for years, wavering between dark and light, and for a while I was afraid that the darkness had found you, but at your darkest moment the light came. It is the same for me."  
  
"But...then why...are you here?"  
  
"I cannot tell you the reasons. I will keep it to myself...because I don't want any one else to be questioned...They cannot know..."  
  
"But when were you...when did you become?"  
  
"Years ago. I was seventeen. I was for a long time. But before the Dark Lord fell, I realized the error of my ways. I have been..." At that moment Snape's head shot up, and he looked quickly around him. "We are not alone. Come on, we must go back now."  
  
"What do you mean? What do I do?"  
  
"Follow the Dark Lord and his ways. I'm certain you will triumph over any opposition if you follow this path..." Snape gave Draco a meaningful glance, and, this time, Draco understood.  
  
"I suppose I'm just rather...ashamed...because I didn't kill the bitch."  
  
"Yes. Well, the Dark Lord has been merciful, and since you are at such a young age, I'm sure he will continue to show mercy. You must be strong, Draco."   
  
That was the real answer to his question. He had to be strong. He had to be strong...  
  
  
  
*That Evening*   
  
  
Draco had changed out of the silver robes, and into much thicker ones. Into ones with could easily hide the fact that he had the invisibility cloak wrapped around himself underneath the robes. He had put a spell on the cloak to hold it up, and he would simply take the spell off when he needed it.   
  
This was definitely the largest Death Eater rally he had ever been to. However, it wasn't until he saw that Voldemort was in HIS house, that he really began to worry, and to wonder. Voldemort never came to these Death Eater dinners. He had watched everyone enter. Every single Death Eater was present. A huge silver and green throne had been prepared for Voldemort. His father sat at the opposite end of the table, with Draco next to him. His father did not look happy about something. Snape was way down at the other end of the table, smooshed in between two large, burly guys that looked a lot like Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
Surprisingly, everyone ate in relative silence. Draco found that this was even worse. Voldemort just watched on, because he had reached such a 'height of immortality' that he was 'beyond food'. Draco thought this was bullshit. He had a little theory that maybe Voldemort wasn't as immortal as he made out to be. Anyways, his father kept glowering in Snape's direction, and the Death Eater directly opposite him kept giving him menacing looks. Draco also noticed with shock that everyone was scarfing down their food-almost looking like they were anticipating something. Did he miss out on something?  
  
Suddenly he heard a cry of pain echoing from outside the dining hall. The other Death Eaters looked up in pleasant anticipation, and Voldemort rose to speak to them.   
  
"As you all know, last summer Lucius' son, Draco, joined us. His initiation did not go very smoothly. Instead of him killing our captive, the captive almost killed him. However, I decided to let him be a Death Eater despite the fact that he was unable to complete his task. I have spoken with Lucius, and we have realized that it would be...unfair...of us to not give him another chance to redeem his pride and standing amongst us. So, we have set up a second task for him to complete. Bring them in." Voldemort sat back down, and wheeled his great thrown around. Everyone stood up, and with a flick of a wand, the table and chairs were pushed to the side. Everyone made a half circle enclosing the door. He watched Pettigrew come forward and open the door. His human hand was shaking. His father opened the other door. When Draco saw what was beyond those two doors, his worst nightmare was confirmed.  
  
  
Voldemort rose again from his thrown. "We have given you a choice. You can spare one of them. We all know that in recent months Narcissa Malfoy has become increasingly disobedient, and has reached a point of maddening insanity. She is a danger to this household, and we must be...rid of her." Voldemort took a breath and rubbed the palms of his snaky hands together. "We only decided a few hours ago to add in this second individual. One of our members informed Lucius that you have been...well, involved...with a mudblood. This is most disgraceful. You are putting not only your whole family, but this whole community to shame. It will not be allowed. So here is your choice. It will be easy. They will be tied up, and all you will have to do is say the curse. If you refuse to...well, not only will you be revoked of position in this circle, and this mansion you call home, but you will...be dead, dear little Drakie..." Voldemort let a slithery grin spread across his face.  
  
Draco looked wildly around him. He was surrounded...They were closing in. They were excited...there was promise of blood. He thought wildly. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He loved them both. He had the cloak. Did he have anything else? Three people in this entire room were on his side. Two of them were chained. The third...well, Draco wasn't sure he would forfeit his mission to save them...  
  
What could he do? He could die brave...he could die a hero...  
  
He turned and faced Voldemort. "If you kill me, will they be spared?"  
  
Voldemort simply laughed. "Spared? You idiot! You weakling! No one is spared...no one..."  
  
"Oh." Draco turned back around to face his mother and his lover. He hadn't looked at them yet.   
  
His mother was pale, bruised, thin to a startling degree, and dirty. The only clean place on her entire body was a few streaks down each cheek, from tears. Now the tears even seemed to be gone. He saw her struggling to fight her bondage, and saw her fight between recognition of her son and complete oblivion. Hermione was healthy and strong, and still in her pajamas. Her hair (he loved her hair) was pulled roughly back, with a few stray curls. She had a livid, red gash across her left cheek, and there was an unshed tear in her right eye. She had dirt on her knees and hands, from struggling and being dragged along, and she was looking at him with a mix of fear and love and understanding. She held her head high, as always, and when a man beat her, she flinched only once, then stood tall and brave, only giving away any sense of hurt and anger by the fact that she was grinding her teeth.   
  
The Death Eaters were growing restless. Pettigrew was massaging his silver hand, his very own father was waving his wand, Voldemort was moving this way and that on his throne. They were ready for action.   
  
Who was he? He was a Malfoy. He was Draco Malfoy. He had an overflowing vault in Gringotts with his name on it. He had aristocratic bastard written all over him. He himself had said he was bad. He was told that part of his soul was already Voldemort's...he had already made the decision. Being a Malfoy, he wouldn't have to face consequences. And feelings were for idiots, right?   
  
Well, then he was poor, and obviously not a Malfoy, he was no longer bad, and no part of him belonged to that fucking half snake. Love was the strongest thing there was...right?  
  
Snape stepped forward. "My Lord, we haven't got all day. If he is refuses to, then please, let me. I have reason to prove my loyalty as well, you know."  
  
Voldemort eyed him up and down. "Who do you wish to kill?"  
  
"I wish to kill all three of them, my Lord."  
  
Voldemort stifled a yawn, and waved his hand. "Go ahead, then."  
  
Snape stepped forward. Hermione's eyes grew wide, Narcissa started mumbling something about how he couldn't possibly, and Draco started screaming complete nonsense, along with the word 'traitor' spread throughout.   
  
He grinned. He used a powerful curse to slam Draco against the wall, then gave him another of his meaningful looks as he muttered very quietly 'Avayda Kedavra'. The pronunciation was only slightly different, but it had an entirely different effect. Its effect was one of a prolonged sleep, where one appeared dead. Snape almost grinned at his own cleverness. He had come up with it himself. He was going to have it patented, and move out of his old rickety apartment in the slums of London into a nice, suburban house.   
  
Next he moved to Hermione. She tried to kick him. He spat in her face, then muttered, even more quietly, those same words. 'Avayda Kedavra'.   
  
Then, he was up next to Narcissa. He put on a real show. "I'm sorry, 'Cissa, I really am. You just always pick the wrong kinds of guys, now, don't you? Avayda Kedavra!"  
  
  
Voldemort rubbed his hands together. "Well, thank you, Severus. However, I'm still a little confused about your loyalty. A fellow Death Eater is accusing you of double-crossing us. I was going to give you the Dementor's Kiss, because they really are the worst, but since you have proven your loyalty so well, I might just kill you..."  
  
"B-But my Lord...have you any proof?"  
  
"No. But I don't need proof, Severus. You were always flighty. You've left me before. You were reluctant to come back. Took a long time to think about it. I just can't have those kind of people working for me."  
  
"I'll do it my self." He muttered his own curse, and fell in front of everyone.   
  
"Strange bird, he was. Pity I didn't get to kill him. I think I rather would've liked it...Send them by Portal Key to Dumbledore. With a little 'Merry Christmas' card attached, of course."   
  
  
'If we beat him down, will he stay? He's a little dizzy. I feel it starting to take me...Where did everybody go? I need them now, to save me...' ~ 'Dizzy' by Ours   
  
  
  
  
  
Well...I really am leaving you hanging...now, we have four people whom everyone will think are dead...how on Earth will they survive? Will they be buried? How will the wizarding community react? Hmmm...anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and after my lovely vacation in Michigan and then New York, I will write more for all of you!!! Hugs, Lily  
  
  
  
  



End file.
